


Padded

by louisovermyknee



Series: Padded [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Baby Harry, Baby Play, Babysitting, Butt Plugs, Child Harry, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, M/M, Napping, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Top Louis, padded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind closed doors, Harry and Louis have this kink. In this fanfic, Harry trades his big boy pants for diapers in the desire for age play. In doing so, Louis becomes the daddy of their relationship. However, whenever the child misbehaves, punishments follow and Harry questions if he's really up for the new lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Up

**Harry POV**

I got out of the car, exhausted from another day at work. The bakery is a fine place for a career but it can get to your head at the end of the day. I trudged into the house, handling the keys to unlock the door. Once I made it to the living room, I decided to just turn on the T.V., put my feet up and relax. Like every other day, the first channel that appeared was a health program. The same old doctor wearing the same old clothes would present a new topic every day. It would only be up to me to listen to his advice.

“Hello, viewers;” he would look into the camera. “Today, we are going to talk about the subject of germs and you should really be aware of how germs can affect your child.”

_Germs, parasites, health hazards, viruses. I know that._

“Today we have Kathleen with us today. Hi Kathleen!” The doctor greeted the woman standing beside him.

“Hello,” she replied, too preoccupied with what or whom she was carrying.

“So who’s this little guy you have here today?”

“Oh, this is Nick. He’s turning 1 in a month.”

“That’s great, he’s beautiful! Now I really want to discuss …”

I couldn’t stop looking at that baby. Kathleen’s baby. Nick. It reminded me of something that I had never told anyone. It was a secret that needed to be kept. To put it bluntly, I have a baby kink. Yes, it’s shocking to me too. I don’t know why but I always got a kick out of wearing a diaper. Let alone acting submissively and having a kitty to cuddle with at night. The longer I watched the program, the more I got the desire to make the kink come to life just for the fun of it.

I contemplated whether it was possible or not. I always got home almost an hour before Louis. I would have enough time to play around just for a little while. It wouldn’t take that long and I could always reclaim myself before the time ran out. As a result of my dying anticipation, I shook my head at waiting and decided to get upright then and there. The sound of the doctor faded as I walked away from the television. I made it through the house to find my way to the bedroom.

In the back of my dresser, I kept a stash of nappies. I kept it hidden to seclude my obsession from anyone (especially Louis.) I quickly changed out of my working pants and lay down on the ground to begin the process. I unraveled the diaper and slid it under me. Taping the sides together, I made sure it was a snug fit in regards to my nether regions. I stood up, feeling just a little more comfortable than before.

I looked over to the clock. I was sure that I had enough time before Louis would arrive. I closed the dresser drawer before heading over to the bed. Although Louis was unaware of my padded-influences, he knew everything about my little kitten. In fact, he thought my fondness for her was cute. She was a plush toy that had orange and brown fur. I had for as long as I could remember. I would have her snuggled under my arm when I went to bed. She helped me sleep and she’d dream with me. Her name was Kitty. Yeah, original name, I know.

I hugged Kitty before heading downstairs. The doctor was still discussing about the effects of bacteria and he was about to list off ways to protect you and others from getting sick. Even though I knew everything about desensitizing, I listened anyway. I cuddled up on the couch with nothing but a t-shirt and a nappy on and Kitty right by my side. Everything felt alright.

The only trouble was that I was becoming drowsy. Apparently, work had an everlasting impression on my energy toggle. My eyes began to droop. I’d shake my head a little, trying to pay attention to the doctor on the T.V., but I could not fight the sandman. Pretty soon, my tiredness took me away altogether. I learned that children have weak immune systems and then I was lost in the dark.

**.           .           .**

The door that slammed shut woke me up. It was followed by the sound of my mate.

            “Hey, Haz! I’m home!”

            “Hey, Lou” I mumbled, wiping the sleep dust from off of my eyes.

A sudden rush jolted me awake when I realized I was still wearing the diaper. _Crap,_ I screamed in my mind and quickly grabbed for the blanket that hung off the side of the couch. I covered my entire body with the fleece, hoping that Louis would not bother coming in to say hello to me. That was a stupid remark, though. Louis always wanted his afternoon hug once he returned from work.

“So, Harry,” Louis entered the living room and took a look at the scene. The health program had switched onto the news. He knew perfectly well that I did not care for the news at all, so he must have known that I was just taking a nap. He smiled at me when he went over to the couch.

“So, what ‘cha doing?”

“Watching T.V.” I tried to play it cool.

“Can I join you?”

I was so cool, I was freezing. “NO!” I jumped, but quickly calmed down; “I mean, no.”

Louis was observing me from head to toe. He obviously saw that I was hiding something from him and it certainly was not Kitty. I just hoped he wouldn’t pull back the covers. Sadly, however, he did just that.

“Why not?” he asked as his hand yanked the blanket over.

“Louis, don’t!” I tried to save myself when I knew it was no use.

He caught a glance of the diaper and was silent. I brought my knees up in order to hide even though everything was in plain sight. Louis did not say a word for a few seconds and I didn’t know whether to feel relief or complete embarrassment. Judging by my rosy cheeks that flushed when I looked up to his confused expression, I was more embarrassed than relaxed.

“Harry … I …” Louis was of loss of words. “I … what are you?”

“I can explain,” I tried to make the situation better but nothing was popping in my head in order to explain anything.

“OK,” Louis mumbled; “Well …”

“This is so awkward.” I decided to point out the obvious first. “I didn’t want anyone to find out. I just wanted t-”

            “Alright, calm down.” Louis sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around behind me. “Calm down. Collect your words and say what you need to say.”

            I let a breath in and out. My mate’s shocked expression had disappeared into a caring and listening one. It almost made me feel comfortable knowing that he was willing to hear me out. So I did as he said and explained myself at my own leisure.

            “This was supposed to be a secret,” I began; “Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want anyone making fun of me. It’s just that I like the idea of it. I don’t know if you think it’s weird or not but I’m just into baby play if that’s OK with you. Gosh, this is so embarrassing.” I kept shaking as I continued. It wasn’t long until I could put the words out at all. Louis rubbed my sides and shushed me. He made me feel better from speaking to me.

            “Don’t worry about it, Harry. No one has to know about this. It’s nobody’s business but your own. And … I didn’t want to tell you either, but … I kind of like it too.”

            I looked to him, surprised. “Really?”

            “Yes. It’s hard for me to explain too.”

            I waved him off. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

            “Honestly, love. It’s the truth. I didn’t know whether to tell you or not. I didn’t want you to freak out or anything. That’s why I kept that secret as well.”

            I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t know how long or how strong he had that feeling but at least we were on the same page. I shrugged my shoulders, still sort of embarrassed. I asked myself if I could trust him. I wondered if he was telling the truth. Then again, he was the man I fell in love with and he was not the type of guy to mess around and blurt everything out. I blinked on the outside but was screaming on the inside. It was actually happening. He was telling the truth.

            “Don’t worry,” Louis broke the silence. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

            I smiled at him. “No,” I said, “I won’t. Though, I have to ask you something.”

            “Fire away,” Louis smiled back.

            “Well,” I began; “How long have you had this fantasy?”

            “Oh, for a long while; a couple of years even. I always imagined what it would be like to have a baby – but not a _baby,_ if you know what I mean.”

            I nodded my head and signaled that I completely understood. “Yeah, me too.”

            Louis grew silent for a moment. It was a silence that hinted that he was thinking. My breathing had finally calmed down. I wasn’t scared anymore but the fright returned when he opened his mouth to speak.

            “Harry, can I be your daddy?”

            “What?”

            “Would you like to try it? The whole ordeal - age play, you know?”

            This caught me by surprised. All of my fantasies had only extended to being alone in a diaper. I never imagined playing the part to a much larger extent. I simply could not picture an image that could describe it. I had no idea what Louis was thinking, but he was thriving with excitement.

            “I don’t know,” I replied. “What do you mean?”

            “We could do it, Harry. You will be my baby boy and I’ll be your daddy. It would be fun! Of course it would change our lifestyle but we could work around it. What do you think of it?”

            I breathed out a sigh, not knowing how to respond. If I did not understand anything, I would usually speak my mine. So that’s just what I did. “Well … I’d have to put some thought to it.”

            “That’s OK. We can talk about it later. We’d help each other out, you know? It’s kind of nice to think about it – or, at least for me it is.”

            “I haven’t really given much thought to it,” I said. “We could do it, sure but what’s there to expect?”

            Louis was a mile ahead of me. “I’ve already thought about that. Sorry, but I’ve dreamed about doing stuff like this for a long time. Of course, I don’t want to overwhelm you, so you would like to think about it for a while?”

            “Yes, let’s just put it down for now, alright?” That was just what I wanted to do for the time being. I was too exhausted to discuss the topic. Changing everything was not something I wanted to do on the spot, so I told him that I wanted to sleep on it. Louis was completely understanding on it.

            “That’s totally fine. Maybe I can tell you what I’ve been thinking some other time. You’re tired, I can see that.” I nodded my head. At least he remembered I was taking a nap. He looked down and then returned his gaze to me. “Do you want to change?”

            He reminded me what I was wearing. It shook me awake and I stuttered an answer. “Yeah, I probably should.”

            Louis gave out a chuckle. “I’ll leave you to that. What do you want for dinner?”

            “I don’t know. We’ll think of something.” _Oh, yeah. We’ll think of something._ Obviously, there was a lot to talk about. The fact that he wanted to try something new. The fact that he wanted to play with our little kink. The fact that he wanted to see what we could happen if he was a dad and I was his child. It almost gave me a headache just from walking up the stairs. As I removed my nappy, I decided to let my stress out by talking to my closest friend.

            “What do you think, Kitty? Should we try it? I think Louis would really like it.”

            Kitty was silent, of course. So I imagined her replying with some encouragement.

            “Well, yeah but I don’t know if I should do it. I don’t know what he has in mind but it’s making me feel silly. I’m an adult. I go to work. I’m not a baby anymore even though I like to be like one behind closed doors every once in a while. He wants to blow out and expand the horizons and I just don’t know what to do.”

            Kitty, in my mind, told me not to worry. She asked for me to calm down and to take a step back. Reminding me that Louis and I would discuss it later was more of a comfort to me. Kitty told me that perhaps there would be more hope after dinner. I just had to relax my nerves before taking action towards anything. It was only until I buckled my jeans when I thought about the situation in a deep perspective.

            “That’s embarrassing. What if someone finds out? Then again, Louis said that it’s nobody’s business but our own. He’s trustworthy, that’s for sure. Maybe I’m overreacting. Everything should be fine, right? … Right?” The room was quiet. I looked down to Kitty and waved my arms in a stressful manner.

“Look at me. I’m talking to a stuffed animal.” That’s when I realized something ironic. Similar to the big bang, my discovery was equivalent to an explosion. The discovery expanded like the gases of hydrogen and helium from billions of years back. I spoke stating a final fact.

“Mother of gosh, I am a baby.”


	2. Rules and Regulations

**Harry POV**

I dressed myself in my usual work clothes. Another day was on the rise and it would not be long before I had to go to work. I headed downstairs to find Louis in the kitchen. It looked as if he was writing something down. He looked focused so I decided not to bother him. I simply walked past him to grab a banana from the basket on the counter. Unpeeling the surface, I ate it quietly. Still, I was shaken up from the previous day. We hadn’t talked about the situation yet but I knew it would be arriving soon.

“Hey, Harry;” Louis greeted me.

He waited for me to swallow and I replied. “Hi, Louis.”

“You feel OK?”

“Mm-hmm,” I took another bite of the banana.

“Good,” there was a paused before he spoke his mind. “Hey, can we talk for a while? I mean, about the baby play.”

I saw it coming. I took a breath, trying to prepare myself for what he had planned. “Sure,” I said attempting to act normal, “what do you have in mind?”

“Come into the living room. This might take a little time.”

I agreed to his proposition. After throwing the banana peel in the trash, I sat down on the couch. Mentally, I was scared but I told myself to hear my mate out. After all, he said he had this passion for some time as well. I figured I should stay calm for the time being. I looked up to Louis from my spot and listened.

“Alright, Harry,” Louis began, “I took the time to write down a pack of rules for you to follow. I want you to know beforehand that there are consequences if you do not obey the conduct I’ve put out for you.” He raised the notebook so he could read the words he had written. Before he started, I asked a question.

            “OK, but … what happens to me if I don’t?”

            “I’ll explain that in a moment. Right now, I want you to listen.” He mentally checked all of the rules he had said to me. The longer the list went on, the more I was becoming agitated and uncomfortable.

** Rules and Regulations **

  1. Do what daddy tells you. No matter what it is, I want you to oblige to me.
  2. Accept all punishments you are worthy of. Protesting will only make things worse for both you and me. If there is a lesson that needs to be learned, remember that I never intend to abuse you. I love you. That’s all there is to it.
  3.  You must call me “Daddy”, “Dad” or “Papa”. Calling me by my real name just doesn’t fit the act we are playing; but if we are together in public, you have permission to call me Louis.
  4. Wear your nappy at all times. Go when you need to go and I will change you. However, the exception to this is whenever we are going out somewhere or if you’re at work. It is then you can wear your big boy pants. Public humiliation is not my cup of tea – I hope it’s not yours either.
  5. Do not use the toilet. Baby boys use their nappy unless they are at work, as I’ve said before.
  6. No swearing. Good boys do not swear and neither should you.
  7. Do not throw tantrums or yell at me. Arguing never turns out great and this is punishable as well.
  8. Do not play with yourself without my permission. That’s my job.
  9. Do not go outside alone. You’re my baby and I wish to protect you.
  10. Never lie to me. Our relationship thrives on truth and trust. Tell me when you’re hurt and I’ll do what I can to help you. It’s the least I can do.
  11. Admit to me if you’ve misbehaved. Penalties will soften if you are willing to admit that you’ve done wrong. I will most likely be angry if I found out you’ve been naughty on my own.
  12. Bedtime is 9 PM. No exceptions.



“9?” I raised an eyebrow at my set bedtime; “But-”

Louis raised his pointer finger at me. “What did I say, Harry?”

 _Right, arguing._ I fell back, not wanted to make him angry.

“Good, now I know this is a big step forward, but baby boys need their beauty sleep for the energy they need for work. You get up early in the morning, so I want you to have your full hours of rest. Do you understand me, Harry?”

I nodded, indicating I understood but he would not allow it.

“Use your words, please.” He commanded.

I looked up to his eyes and tried to speak bravely, knowing that there was no going back after I said those words. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Louis stepped forward to where I was sitting and ruffled my curls. It made me smile but the happiness quickly faded into seriousness when he spoke again. He said, “OK, now let’s discuss the punishment tactics.”

I frowned, but I kept listening.

“As you know, if any of the rules are broken and you misbehave, you deserve punishment no matter what the reason. I’ve also written down what the penalties are if you fail to cooperate or break any of the rules.”

He read off the plans he had for me if the time ever came for me. The list made me cringe even more than the rules. I tried not to hide my fright while he explained it all.

** Possible Penalties **

  1. Time out. This is usually given if you’re emotions run high or you have a tantrum. This is done with you sitting on the wooden stool in the corner. I give you a specific amount of time and I expect you to stay quiet and to not get out of that chair.
  2. Spanking. This is done when a serious rule is broken or you’ve been extra naughty. I will choose the amount of spanks, what instrument I will use (my hand, a hairbrush, etc.) and your position (over the knee, bending over an object, etc.) to administer the punishment. I may give you a safety word if the situation is serious. Corner time may follow if needed.
  3. Mouth wash. Soap does not have a good taste to it but you will get a wash up if you swear or argue with me.
  4. As for the sexual notes, I will not hesitate to use a butt plug or cock ring. You must leave the plug in until I instruct you to remove it. The cock ring is used whenever you pleasure yourself without me so you are not allowed to cum unless I give the approval. It’s a painful process, yes, but please let me do my job as your papa.
  5. Bad boys do not receive treats. Desserts and toys will be deprived if I believe you do not deserve them. Don’t worry; you’ll get them back when you are ready.
  6. Early bedtime will be administered when needed.



“Harry, I think these claims are fair. What are your thoughts on this?” Louis sat down beside me on the couch after setting his clipboard down. He stroked my hand waiting for my reply. Honestly, I though the idea was nuts. There was a rock in my gut that churned when I gave great thought to it. _Could I really do this? I was a baby a long time ago but can I do it again?_ Consideration was burning me and Louis wanted a reply. So I gave it to him.

“I’m afraid,” I said.

“Why’s that?” he looked to me with concern. It wasn’t that he was surprised that I was uncomfortable, but he was worried about my opinions.

I explained the best I could. “Well, I … don’t know if I can do this. I mean, I’m up for it but can we really pull this off?”

“Oh, Harry;” Louis kept holding my hand and had me turn to look him in the eyes. “That’s what I’m here for. I can help you along the way. That’s what daddies do, right? I’m not pressuring you in any way, am I? If you think I am, just tell me and we’ll work through it. After all, this isn’t about one person or the other. We’re together and that’s what our relationship is about. Right?”

I nodded my head and said “yes.”

“Exactly. I can understand that you’re scared. It’s a big step, of course, but I think we can do it. You’ll have freedom both inside the house and out. Working and dating will be the exception. Other than that, I’ll be your dad and you will be my baby. I’ll look after you. If you don’t like it, we can go back to the way we were. So what do you say?”

There was sincerity in his expression. He really wanted to do this. I thought about it for a small moment. I’d only done this in my spare time and I never tried wearing a nappy full time. I’d escape the game once I went to work and it was quite comforting to me. Come to think of it, I would not want to handle wearing a diaper at the bakery. It was also comforting to know that he did not want to embarrass me in anyway, so that at least showed that he cared for me.

But what if something went wrong? What if I did something bad? My ass would pay for it. Then again, who’s to say I would be naughty? I questioned whether I was an overall good guy. I told myself that I was. Then I asked whether I could be an overall good baby. That was the chance to try. At least he gave me the right to express my opinion. I could try it, not like it, tell him and it would all be over. It was about to be settled by the power of my voice. I swallowed all of the pride I could muster, turned to Louis and announced my answer.

“OK,” I said; “We can give it a try.”

“Thank you!” Louis hugged my tightly. It was like I can feel his excitement plundering out from beneath his skin. He felt warm but that could have just been my nervous system acting up while I was making the decision. “We’ll start tonight, after work.” He gasped, suddenly looking at his wristwatch. “WORK! WE’RE LATE!” He bounced back, grabbing for his work bag.

“OH FUCK!” I screamed, glancing around frantically to look for my phone. It wasn’t long before I felt a sharp smack in the middle of my bum. I let out a frightened breath from the sudden impact. I turned around to find Louis looking at me sternly.

“Please don’t start now,” he was referring to one of the rules that had slipped my mind; “We’re already late as it is.”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled; “Let’s go.”

We both found our separate car keys. Louis drove away to get to the stadium where he worked at while I headed for the bakery. I was focused on my driving but I couldn’t help but wonder just what I had gotten myself into.


	3. Baby's First Steps

**Harry POV**

            _11:30 aaaannnnddd BREAKTIME!_

            I always kept a mental countdown in my head to know how long it would be until I would get to rest during my break. I finished supplying the rows of bread in the display case and looked at the clock. The countdown had finally fallen to zero. With a little more gratitude than before, I headed for the break room. It was small, but it carried the name nonetheless. I sat down in a chair on the quiet side of the room. I wanted privacy for what I was about to pull out.

            At work, we are not allowed to use our phones unless it’s an emergency only. Yes, I completely understood the predicament but I only meant to check my phone because I felt a vibration earlier that day. I unlocked the phone to see that I had one new message to read. After swiping the screen to awaken the handheld machine, I pressed onto the message that had my full attention.

 

            It was Louis. I knew it would be him. My friends knew not to contact me during work and so did my parents. My boyfriend was the only one to be mischievous with the subject. I kind of laughed at his stupidity but loved him more than ever. In fact, it kind of felt good to break the phone rule at work. It made me feel naughty because it felt as if I was doing something bad. The only problem was I did not want to get caught. I hid my phone from view hoping no one would notice me in the corner looking down.      

 **L:** “Are you sure you’d like to try it?”

I knew what he was talking about. Releasing a breath, I made up my mind. I stuck with what I had said earlier that morning.

 **H:** “Yes, I’m positive. I’m up for it if you are.”

 **L:** “Great! :D I want to see you in a nappy when I get home. Follow the rules and don’t use the toilet. Will you be a good little boy for me?”

            _Wow, he’s more committed than I thought._ That didn’t matter though. I knew it would make him happy, so I told myself to do as followed. I texted him back kind of shakily, but I corrected the mistakes my fingers had made.

 **H:** “Yes I will”

 **L:** “’Yes I will’ who?”

            _Here we go. Get it together, Harry._

 **H:** “Yes I will … dad. ;)”

 **L:** “Nice lad! I’ll see you when I get home. Luv u!  <3”

 **H:** “Love you too daddy”

            I added the ending with his title in hope of making him pleased. Based on what happened that morning and the way he responded in his texts, he was very ambitious for what he had planned. It made me thrive to know that there would be a surprise tonight but it also scared me. I didn’t want to find out yet I also wanted to experience everything the fantasy had to offer. The baby ways that I had kept secret of for a long time would finally come to life. I did not want to miss the opportunity. That was why I agreed to his proposal. Louis was going to be my papa. It made me smile in my seat.

            I quickly locked my phone and returned it to my pocket. No one in the break room had noticed a thing. They were too busy sipping their coffee or talking to other coworkers. I calmed down; thankful no one had suspected that I had broken a rule. After relaxing for another minute or two, I got up to retrieve some form of lunch. At that moment, I just wanted to stay away from bread. I had gotten enough of them during the workday, that’s for sure.

            My day at work continued as normal. It left me tired, hungry and energy-deprived as usual. I made it home safely. The same health show was on with the same doctor I had seen a hundred times before. This time he was talking about the toilet and how it could kill you. Or, at least that’s what I thought he was discussing. I was too exhausted to even bother with the idea. Another yawn escaped my mouth. The couch became my resting place once again with me lying there whilst staring at the ceiling slowly falling into slumber.

**.           .           .**

            “Sorry I’m late, baby Harry!” I heard the door slam and it woke me up with my heart jumping in my chest. “Come on, where’s my pretty little boy at?”

            _Shit._ I completely forgot about our session of exchanging texts during my lunch break. Louis came down the hall and approached me to find what I was doing. I starred up at him, sappily with my eyes filled with sleep dust. I could have rubbed then but I was too busy looking at his disappointed look in his eyes.

            “Harry?” Louis mumbled.

            “Hi,” I said; “I’m sorry. I was-”

            “Did you forget about it already?” Louis did not look angry but his voice sure sounded like it. He settled the loads of plastic bags down to the floor beside him. Based on the large amount, I knew he went shopping.

            “No, I was just-”

            “You know you’ve broken a rule on the first day, right?”

            “Yes, but …”

“But what?” Louis crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

My brain quickly scrambled for an excuse. I did not want to earn punishment on the first day simply because I forgot. Instantly, I cooked up a solution. “I ran out of diapers!”

            “Really?” Louis cocked his head to the side to resemble an acted confusion.

            “Yeah, yesterday’s was the last one.” Suddenly, my subconscious reminded itself. _Never lie to daddy. This relationship thrives on truth and trust._ I just silently prayed that I was a good liar for the time being. I had to get away with it. I simply had to.

“Well, luckily for you;” Louis knelt down to handled one of the bags he was carrying. After a little searching, he pulled out what he was looking for. He presented the pack that would either be my sentence or my pleasuring fate. “I went shopping for you!”

I brought a smile to my face. “Oh, thank you!” I tried to see if he got the right size but he sat it down before I even got the chance to look at it. I imagined giving myself a pat on a back. I dodged a bullet that could have gotten me in trouble for lying, though I knew I would not be so lucky the next time.

Louis pointed at his collection of bags and said “I got you nappies and a couple of onesies for you to wear and a bottle. We should start small, you know?”

I nodded my head in total agreement. I wouldn’t want to suck on a binky right on the spot. Although I was up for being padded, I was not up for the complete scenario. Louis opened his arms up, demanding his afternoon hug. He got what he wished for despite the fact that his back was sweaty. I noticed his perspiration and released his hug to speak about it.

“Was it hot at the game?”

“Yep,” Louis rubbed the back of his neck. “Steam off the grill gets to you, you know?” He stood up from the couch. His blue shaded eyes invited me as well as his stretched out hand. “So,” he nearly giggled from his next choice of words. “Would you like to change?”

His smile was precious. I couldn’t resist. “Yeah,” I attempted to hide my giggle even though it had failed before I even tried; “daddy.”

Louis took my hand and grasped it gently. He led me through the house without letting go of me. As for my heart, it already calmed down from the pending disaster that had quickly faltered. However, it was now fluttering in my chest in a light yet nervous way as I changed out of my work clothes. I haven’t been changed since I was a baby. Whenever I wanted to wear a nappy, I would do it myself. Never had I had an assistant, excluding my mother who was as caring as ever. Secretly, I wanted Louis to be just as loving.

We made it to the bedroom. Louis sat down the pack of diapers and directed over to me. Since we didn’t have a changing table, the only act that was constructive enough for me was laying on the floor. I did as I was directed and waited patiently for him to handle the diaper I would wear for the night. Louis returned not long after opening up the package.

“Alright, you’re more experienced than me. So what do I do?” my soon-to-be papa looked down in need of some help. I was glad to help him change me.

“There are tapes on the sides. Just slip them under me with the broader side in the back and the slimmer side on the front.”

I lifted my body up so he could do the job. Louis positioned the nappy so it would fit me snuggly. I kind of blushed with embarrassment when he started to cover the front side of my dick with the nappy. I tried to forget about it though. It was all part of the act. The tapes were secured on the sides and it felt sort of nice. My shirt was kept on. The diaper was soft and gave me a sense of propriety. Thanks to my daddy, I was padded. And I would be every day as soon as I’d get off of work.

After helping me up, Louis asked me about dinner. We agreed on reheating the pot of clam chowder we had eaten the previous day. I don’t know why but that particular meal always tasted better the day after it was made. Perhaps it was the herbs or it could have been the stew-like substance. Either way, it was a great meal to have. Louis brought the pot out of the fridge and heated it up on the stove. I sat at the dining table waiting for him to tell me about my mate’s day.

Louis exclaimed the usual. Another man argued about a hamburger or trash talked the game because we lost another match. Although our football team was well-off, there was still a lot of work to be done because of the new players. I had hope for Louis that his job would have better days and so would the team. When he asked about my job, I told him that I was supposed to stock the shelves again even though they made me tired.

“Well,” he would respond. “That’s why you have a bedtime now. 9 PM, don’t forget it.”

I listened and nodded, saying I understood but I did not speak my mind saying that it was a silly idea. Somehow, he was right. Besides, it’s a sign if you come home to your boyfriend sleeping on the couch. As soon as the clam chowder came to a boil, it was ready to be served. Louis brought me a bowl for himself and me. Our dinnertime went on quietly. Louis finished his bowl first and offered a hand to me after I swallowed another spoonful.

“Wait, let me try something.” Louis took the spoon out of my hand and scooped up a potato and clam. “Open up,” he said and started leading the spoon towards my mouth. I opened it, of course, but I felt silly. I couldn’t remember the last time I was spoon-fed. Though, I do admit, it felt nice to not have to do it myself. Louis brought another spoonful into my mouth and I would swallow right afterwards. He laughed when I felt a dripping down the side of my chin.

“Oops, let me get that for you as well.” Louis, as my daddy, reached for a napkin and patted the spot of food. He wiped me clean and I thanked him. He told me it was his pleasure.

My bowl was then clean of clam chowder and Louis noticed this immediately. He got up and walked to the sink to clean out the dishes when I felt a sudden commotion in my bowel regions. To put it in a simple perspective, I had to pee. I realized then that it was going to be the real deal. I had to wear my nappy at all times and if I was made to wear them, I certainly had to use them too. Only I felt uncomfortable about the idea because I was nowhere near the bathroom. My senses were not used to going when I needed to go right on the spot. My papa, for sure, wanted me to obey the rules. In fact, he noticed my discomfort as soon as he turned around.

“Harry? Baby, what’s wrong?” He turned the faucet off and returned from the sink. I didn’t know how to explain it.

“I … umm … I …”

Louis took a wild guess. “You have to go, don’t you?”

My fingers were beginning to shake. “Yes,” I said nervously. At least daddy understood.

“It’s OK to go, Harry. Just relax. I’ll change you right afterwards.”

I believed him. It was just that I did not feel right about the situation. Yes, I was sitting, but not on a toilet like my body was expected to be. I was not used to this. Louis started to look agitated.

“Please,” he said, “don’t hold back. It’s bad for your kidneys and it’s one of your rules. Let it out. Go on ahead.”

I obeyed his command. My watery wastes released themselves out of my shaft and into the absorbent surface of the diaper. I felt a warm sensation, knowing that everything was being taken care of. For a moment, I wondered if I had leaked. Thankfully, Louis was a good shopper that knew what brand to use and what absorbency to pick. I was grateful for that, at least. With a deep breath, I gave out the notion to Louis that said I was done.

My daddy got up from his chair. “Good boy. Now let’s get you changed.”

Lou led me back into the bedroom in order to change me again. However, in the mist of the moment, I was embarrassed. This was normal because of the fact that I was new to the whole situation. I’ve worn nappies before, sure, but nothing could compare to actually going in one. I felt soggy, worn out and I questioned if I could do it again. As Louis taped another diaper around me, I silently prayed that I would have the ability to wear my big boy pants again. At least there was always work to attend to during the day.


	4. Wash Up and Snooze

**Louis POV**

            It was an hour after I had changed Harry for the first when I realized something. I couldn’t remember the last time Harry or I took a shower. Of course, if you can’t remember when you’ve last done it, it’s a sign that you should do it again. Abruptly, I looked for Harry to notify him. I found him on the couch, cuddling Kitty whilst watching a cartoon. I should have said _smuggling_ Kitty because he was grasping him tightly. There was a twitch in his leg as well. I knew something was wrong.

            “Harry? Baby, is something wrong?”

            “Wha-” he croaked, then cleared his throat to speak normally. “What?”

            “You look uncomfortable. Is there something bothering you?”

            Harry blinked unsure. I could see that he was avoiding eye contact me. That was a sure-fire sign that he was contemplating on lying to me or, at least, wondering if he could explain what was wrong. Harry looked down. He knew perfectly well that he was pulling off what was called the “potty dance”. I just hoped he wouldn’t break a rule on the first day.

            “We’ve discussed this, Harry;” I said, “go when you need to go and I will change you.”

            Harry did not seem any less confident. “But I feel so weird! What if I leak? Last time I felt so soggy.”

            “That’s why I’m here to change you. The faster you let it out, the faster I can change you and the faster you’ll feel better.” I came around so I could have contact with him more directly.

            “You promise?” Harry began to relax, though I could tell that he was still too scared to go.

            “Yes,” I stated. I was telling the truth but Harry did not seem to believe me. His face expressed that he was holding it in. Therefore, I decided to assist him.

            “Here, I can help,” I gave him a little push on the tummy.

            Harry jumped from the sudden impact and yelped. He did not expect that at all. The compression he had experienced would do the trick, I thought. However, he was not convinced to let it all out. I put my hands on my hips and became the father he agreed for me to be.

            “Harry,” I scolded, “you are not going to use the toilet anytime soon – it’s one of your rules, after all. Now, you can either go in your nappy by yourself or I can spank it out of you. The choice is yours, sweetheart.”

            The threat made his eyes bug out and his breathing hitch. My eyebrows gave a snapping arch. My glare set it straight for him. Harry began to calm down. A few seconds later, the twitch in his leg subsided as well as his grip on Kitty. He looked down, ashamed and wet. I gave out an understanding “aww” to let him know that everything was OK. I was glad that he made the right decision. I did not want to punish my baby at all for his embarrassment. Just to make sure, I lowered my body down so my hand could reach his nappy. Just as expected, it felt warm and full.

            “I’m proud of you, you know?” I smiled at him and Harry nodded his head in response. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

            Once we reached the bedroom, I remembered the subject I meant to speak to Harry about. I undid the tabs of the diaper and slipped it right from under him. I wrapped up the soggy mess and looked down at my baby boy.

            “Hey, when was the last time you’ve showered?”

            He had to think for a moment. “I think a couple days ago.”

            “Than that settles it,” I stated whilst throwing away the nappy; “You’re taking a bath!”

            Harry was hesitant, not to my surprise. He asked me if it was really necessary. After considering the lifestyle we were trying out, I figured that it could only go in the right direction.

            “Harry, you really must take a bath. I don’t want my little boy being dirty.”

            Accepting the idea, he told me he was ready for it. I prepared the bathtub so it was filled with warm water. I gave it a pinch of bubbles just for the fun of it. Plus, I had the bottle stashed away because I never got the chance to use it. So I figured it was the perfect time to put it in good use. Harry was very pleased to see the bubbles but he was also sort of nervous.

            “I haven’t taken an official bath in years,” my little boy said; “will I even fit in the tub?”

            “Don’t worry,” I gently caressed his side; “I think you will.”

            Without another word to it, Harry footed into the tub. The water level rose as he sat down. His chest was surrounded by bubbles that began to stick to his skin. He looked kind of cute, especially for a baby. In spite of myself, I almost giggled at him. He was just a precious sight to behold even though he was flushed with a sort of embarrassment.

            When I was young, my mother used a cup to rinse the upper half of my body. So it was only common sense that I would use one on my dirty little boy. I grabbed a plastic cup that we had not used in a long while. I scooped up the water so it would fill the cup and had Harry bend back so I wouldn’t rinse his eyes. His hair slowly became wet as the cup spilled over his curls. I brought the shampoo off of the counter that was mounted in the shower. I squirted an amount out so I could apply it with my hands.

            “Do you trust me?” I looked up to Harry as I capped the bottle shut.

            There was a pause, and then he answered. “Yes, with all my heart.” Harry gave off a cheeky smile.

            “Why the long pause?” I asked him as I leathered up the shampoo.

“Oh, only for a dramatic effect, papa;” the baby in the tub obviously wanted to have a little fun with his words. I thought it was cute once he let me work with his hair.

I scrubbed his scalp tenderly with the shampoo in a bubbly mess. The smell erupted into a lavender scent. After all of his hair was scrubbed with the shampoo, I got another scoop of water to rinse it out. Harry had a little trouble bending back so a little of water had rushed down to his forehead. I made sure that his eyes were protected with the shield of my other hand. My baby merely laughed to see how I was caring for him. Though it was the least I could’ve done.

The next plan of action was the body wash. I spread a fair amount of it onto the sponge and made sure that it was leathered up before washing my boy up. I scrubbed his back and lead up and over his shoulders. Once I reached his chest, I could tell that he was not as embarrassed as before. He actually seemed to take a liking to the massaging I was giving him. Harry gave me a slight week as I reached towards his belly button. I laughed but did not go any further down.

I used the cup again to rinse him off before draining the tub. I had Harry stand up so I could dry him off. Wrapping the towel around my boy, I hugged him. As for my baby boy’s first bath, he took it very well. A diaper rested on the counter and I ordered Harry to lie on his back with the towel on the ground. I tucked the nappy underneath my mate and taped the tabs that were on the side.

“There,” I said, helping him up. “All clean. Now let’s do something about your hair.”

I did not want to hurt Harry in anyway, so I let him do his hair himself. He styled his curls with the usual hair dryer after a little bit of combing. I knew, because of his curls, it was a hard task for him to untangle all of his knots. Once he was completely dried, I laid out an onesie for him to wear. Once Harry put it on, he looked totally worthy of the part as my baby. The green color of the outfit matched his eyes. It made me smile to know that it fitted him perfectly.

“You look nice,” I smiled whilst observing him.

“Thank you,” he blushed, but smiled as well.

I walked over to him and raised my hands so I could hold the back of his neck in the palms of my hands. We looked into each other’s eyes before sharing a kiss. Harry’s hands found their way behind me so he could return the embrace. Once we released the hug, I smiled at him and he did the same.

“My boy,” I said, “my baby.”

My head turned to the side to see the alarm clock on the night stand. It read 8:55 PM. I was immediately reminded of one of the most important rules Harry had to follow. I walked away from my lover to retrieve Kitty, who was waiting patiently on the bed for her owner.

“Almost bedtime,” I handed Kitty to Harry. “Time to go to sleep, little boy.”

The smile that warmed my spirits had suddenly faded. “Bedtime?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, bedtime.” I directed his attention over to the clock. “9 PM, as I recall.”

“So 5 minutes doesn’t make a difference?” Harry footed over to the bed once I flipped the sheets out of the way.

“Come on, mate;” I helped him into bed. “There’s no point in arguing. You need to be up early tomorrow morning for work. Now you must go to sleep.” I tucked my baby boy into bed with his little kitten snuggled under his arm. He looked up to me with eyes that had surrendered to the rule.

“OK,” he mumbled. “Good night, daddy.”

“Good night, honey.” I kissed his forehead softly.

Before leaving the room, I made sure he shut his eyes. I turned off the light but left a crack in the doorway. Proceeding down the hallway, there was a nice, fuzzy feeling in the pit of my body. It felt welcoming and special to finally be the daddy I was meant to be. I, for one, was happy to have had this change in roles. Although I could tell that Harry was embarrassed for most of the day, I figured that he would simply needed time to pop out of his shell.

I remembered giving him the right to back out of this proposal at any time he wished. He simply had to cook up the courage to come and talk to me about it; although, secretly, I did not want him to object to the age play. Deep inside of me, I did not want this to end. That being said, I would not be that great of a daddy if I forced Harry to be my child to look after. I confined to myself that if Harry did not give me his consent, I would stop right then and there. We had to be on the same page and I hoped that Harry understood that. If he would back out, even if this was just a trial, I was happy that we got to experienced it just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Hi everyone! I've been really excited about writing this story. I've got almost everything planned for the next chapter so I will write it soon. It's just that my brain is fried out and I need a little break. I really hope you like this fanfic as much as I like creating it. :D Have a good day or night (wherever you are!) ***


	5. ABC, First Spanky

**Harry POV**

            I opened my eyes as soon as Louis was gone. I heard him foot down the hall. Turning my head to look upward, I stared at the ceiling. _Bedtime? Give me a break._ I was pretty sure that I was 100% awake. 99.99%, if it counted. Nevertheless, I was not in the mood to go to sleep. Louis was right, I had work in the morning, but the whole situation was a self-defeating act. The way Louis cared for me when I was taking a bath was cute yet unnecessary. His technique of being a daddy caught me by surprise. As I laid there in bed, I attempted to recall and post-observe Louis’s outlook on what we were playing.

            My daddy threatened to punish me if I didn’t go in my nappy. That was frightening but I still surrendered myself because I couldn’t hold my bladder anymore. Let alone I didn’t want a blistered bum if I refused even longer. Louis changed me so delicately and helped me into the tub in the safest way possible. The way he scrubbed my hair, the way he rinsed my body, the way he dressed me into the onesie I was wearing that very moment. It was all part of the act. I kind of liked it, to be honest.

I imagined that there was still a dark, concerning side to this. I was embarrassed for more than half of the time I acted as his baby and I was even more embarrassed knowing that he liked having me be obedient towards him. I questioned if I could withstand this position for a long period of time. I knew Louis wanted me to be his little baby. Though I enjoyed him being my papa, I wouldn’t know whether all of this was worth it. Pleasure. Embarrassment. It’s all a matter of perspective.

_Maybe submitting to him will not be so bad. I really don’t have to worry about anything. All of those rules, though. If I forget one, my ass will pay for it. That’s not exactly the point. I’ll be rewarded if good and punished if bad. That’s all there is to it. Just think about it! Louis was like the loving partner you’ve always wished for. Maybe I’m overreacting._

I finally decided that I would let my daddy have his fun. I’d pretend to enjoy it to make him happy as a clam. I’d just have to wait and see. I’d concur if I was up for it or not soon enough. All the work my brain was doing to produce this storm was starting to thunder my skull. My head became heavy and drowsy. I hugged Kitty one more time before I closed my eyes. I started counting backwards from 100. I made it to 24 before my slumber finally seduced me.

**.           .           .**

            I woke up with an astonishing rest. I opened my eyes and I felt awake for the first time in months. I concluded that the bedtime would be beneficial after all. The next work day turned out to be usual. My nappy was traded with a pair of boxers since Louis allowed me to be my usual self when it came to work. I served in the bakery as the cashier that day and, although I wanted it to end, I never wanted to leave work. I was afraid of going home. I was afraid of becoming a baby once again. I was even more so frightened that this would be my life up until we’ve had enough. The toilet in the back of the bakery looked like a stranger to me. I hadn’t used one since only the day before. The idea was scaring me, so I took the long way home.

            By long way, I mean cruising around the block again and again. I made it through the city and nearly raised the odometer up to 30 miles from what it was that morning. I guess I was more scared of coming home than I thought. The gas tank blinked, telling me that it was hungry for more. Shrugging, I pulled up to a gas station. That’s when I received the call. It was Louis. _No shocker there._ Before answering him, I caught a glance at the time. It was about ten minutes after he would usually arrive home. I swiped at the green button to talk to him.

“Hello?”

“Harry, it’s me. Where are you?”

“I just pulled up at a gas station.”

“Why are you out so late?”

“What do you mean?” I handled the gas pump so I could connect it to my car. “Didn’t you just come home?”

“I’ve been here for a while, yes; but that’s no excuse, young man.” He was sounding more like a fatherly figure than the papa I’d expect.

“What?” I was suddenly induced with a confused snap of temper. “Do I have to ask you to fill my car up to?”

“Harry,” he said my name sternly.

“Louis,” I returned. There was a long pause. I didn’t count it out, but it felt like about 5 seconds or so. I heard a deep breath exert into the phone on the other side.

“You’ve made a mistake,” he retorted calmly. “I’ll wait for you to come home.”

“OK. Good-bye, Lou.” I hung up.

Let me tell you in advance: I did not realize that I had made a mistake. It was a big one, at that.

**.           .           .**

            I pulled up in the drive way with a full tank of gas. Once I got into the house, I was met with an exasperated Louis that was biting his nails. He saw me the moment I opened up the door. Louis ran to me and gave me a hug. It was a tight embrace. I returned the favor even though he immediately stepped back when I said hello.

            “Harry, do you not remember the rules?”

            _Well, great._ “Yeah,” I replied. “I know there are rules.”

            “Then recite them to me. ALL of them.” He crossed his arms and waited for me to state them one by one.

For a daddy, he was not acting very kindly. I didn’t know that being myself after work would be considered a wrong doing. I did my best even though all that came out were guesses.

“Well,” I prolonged the word, hoping to buy some time to think.

“Come on,” Louis thundered. “Now. There are 12.”

 _Fantastic._ “I can’t lie to you. I have to wear a nappy … I …”

            “I what?” Louis snapped. He was still waiting.

I couldn’t help it. I snapped, “I have way too many rules to keep track of.”

            “Oh, yeah?” Louis freed his arms from their crossed position and put his hands on his hips. “What about bedtime? Huh? What about no cussing or playing with yourself? What about doing what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it?”

            “That’s jus-”

“Don’t argue with me, Harry. Go to the bedroom now and wait for me to change you.”

“How about you wait until I get the mail, Louis?”

Without another thought to it, I passed him and went out the door. I walked a fair distance from the porch so I could retrieve the mail. I either wanted to get away from him or to just piss him off even more. The mailbox was full of spiders, of course but I was too angry to be bothered by them. Once I turned around, I saw Louis’s face through the doorway. The sass was raging from within him. There was a shade of pink forming on his face. I knew perfectly well that he was becoming furious and I did not care. I stepped into the house just waiting to see what my “daddy” could do.

“Give me that,” he snatched the pile of letters and ads away from me. I felt a sharp smack on my behind and he ordered me again. “Go to your room and don’t you even think about pulling another stupid act.”

The blow on my behind told me to hurry up even though I took my time traveling through the house. The eyebrows that grew on my forehead were forming into an arch. My nose hunched up along with my mouth as it smoldered into a frustrated snarl. I closed the door with a little slam. It wasn’t enough to start an earthquake but I was sure to get the message across that I was angry. I sat on the bed and looked down at Kitty. _Did you hear all that?_ I asked her telepathically. I wasn’t expecting a reply. I never got one.

About ten minutes had passed before Louis finally entered the bedroom. In his right hand, he carried a wooden hairbrush. The sight of it made me cringe on the inside but I tried to look brave and defiant on the outside. I was still mad at him, after all. Louis sat the hairbrush down onto the nightstand next to the alarm clock. He sat down on the bed so he was next to me. I avoided eye contact.

Louis turned to me to speak. “I’m not that angry anymore. I think I’m calm enough now to talk to you. I hope you did the same.”

The child within me wanted to punch him in the face. He was right, though. I took a deep breath before looking at him. Louis was calm. He was not red in the face anymore and he was open for a discussion. I didn’t say anything, so Louis crashed the silence for me.

“I take it you saw the hairbrush,” he exclaimed; “I will spank you, in case you haven’t guessed. You deserve punishment for the amount of rules you’ve broken today and I want you to recognize them by the time I’m finished with you.”

I scoffed, “what could’ve I done that was as bad as going to the gas station?”

“That’s not the problem, Harry. What worries me is that you did not know you were breaking a rule. Did I not tell you before that I wish to protect my baby at all cost?”

It took me a while to think about it. As a matter of fact, he did say that when he was explaining the rules to me a couple days before. “Yes,” I concluded because he truly cared about me.

“That’s right. Now, I want to explain to you what you’ve done wrong first. I don’t want you to feel like I’m doing this without a reason. Then, I’ll tell you the rest of the rules as I’m punishing you. Is that clear?”

I shrugged but still replied. “Yes.”

“Yes who?”

“Yes,” I collected the word, “daddy.”

“Well, that’s one thing to start off with. When I called you and when I talked to you earlier, you did not call me that like you were supposed to. You said my name and that’s one of the rules you’ve broken.”

“But I was out in public,” I interrupted. “You said I didn’t have to call you that when I’m out.”

“When WE are out, Harry. You do have a point, but you still called me ‘Louis’ when you finally got home. As for the second thing you’ve done wrong, you went outside by yourself. You got the mail instead of going to your room like I ordered you to. You broke another rule whilst doing so. Finally, you argued with me. I told you before that you are not allowed to throw tantrums or yell at your daddy. Do you understand why I do not approve of this, Harry?”

It took me a moment. I could not figure out why he insisted on these rules. I ended up saying “I guess.”

“It disrespects me, Harry;” Louis explained, “I don’t like having my baby boy disobey me like that. And now you are going to be punished. Are you ready now?”

He was serious about it. I heard the tender expression through is tone and use of words. Louis cared for me, he truly did. I knew I was about to suffer for the outburst I had. The only thing I had to do was accept it. So I got up, bent myself over and fell in his lap.

“Good boy,” my daddy said. “That’s another thing, you know? Accept the punishments you are worthy of.” He began to rub my jeans-covered bum softly. “Thank you for doing that.”

“You’re welco-” I tried to reply to him. I was stopped by a muffled pain on my bottom. I coughed out at the first spank and another one followed. Louis must have given me a set of ten smacks of the hand before speaking again.

“Now, why don’t we review the 12 rules and regulations, shall we?” _SPANK_ “You’ve broken 4 today. I just told you another. If you can come up with the other 7, I may ease up on you.” _SPANK_

“Ah!” My brain scrambled for a rule to recite. He had already given me a handful of rules. I just had to remember them.

“Accept all punishments.” That was one. _SPANK_ “Ow!”

“Yes, continue.” _SPANK_

“Don’t jack off without permission.” That was two.

“Good.” _SPANK_ “Put your bottom up.” _SPANK_

“Never tell a lie,” I obeyed. _SPANK_ “Ah! And … umm …” I was failing.

“What?”

“And … I forgot.”

“Well then,” Louis helped me stand up. He got to work with the buckle on the waistband of my jeans and pulled the zipper down so he could yank them down. I found myself over his knee again. This time, I had nothing but my boxers protecting me. “Let me help you refresh your memory.” _SPANK_

“OW!” the impact served more harshly than when I had my jeans on.

“Wear a nappy and do not use the toilet.” SPANK“Bedtime is 9 PM. There are no exceptions to that.” _SPANK_

“OW! FUCKING!” _SPANK SPANK SPANK_ “NO! OW!”

“There you go again.” _SPANK_ “Breaking another rule. _SPANK SPANK_ “Never swear to me unless you want some soap in your mouth.” _SPANK SPANK SPANK_

“OK! I’m sorry! OUCH!” I felt him pull down my underwear quickly. He started raining down spanks again on my already-pink butt. This time, I was bare. Right then and there, I regretted ever disobeying him in the first place.

“Last rule: admit to me if you’ve misbehaved.” _SPANK_ “And I can see that you’ve done quite enough of that.” _SPANK_ “When I’m done spanking you, Harry. I want you to go stand in the corner over there. Do you understand?” He pointed over to the section of the room that was not occupied by any furniture. I recognized it right away when I looked to the side.

Another spank was administered and I gasped out a reply. “Yes!”

“Good. Last ones.”

I did not count the spanks but I had a deep, gut-wrenching feeling that they were not going to be the final ones. I remembered the hairbrush and all its glory. It stood proudly on the nightstand just waiting to be used. I hoped Louis forgot about it but it was not unusual for him to remember. Besides, he put it there. One hard smack in the middle of my sit spot and I was off the corner. I tried to mumble out an apology but my punishing daddy silenced me.

“Don’t talk. During corner time, you are not allowed to speak. I’ll set a timer and I want you to stay there until I return. I can’t punish you for swearing because I don’t have a fresh bar of soap to use on you yet. Consider yourself lucky, Harry.” Louis began to walk out of the room but stopped himself for one final announcement. “And don’t let me see you rub your bum either, sweetheart. It had to be done.”

            Louis proceeded out of the room, leaving me half naked and disappointed with myself. I’d imagine that he gave me time in the corner so I could think about my actions. Funny thing was that was exactly what I was doing. I regretted everything from sassing him on the phone, to calling him by his real name to arguing with him and everything after. I hated this. I hated the punishment and the result it left on my behind. I could feel my skin cooling off even though I also felt warm and reddened. All I had to do then was to wait for the timer to go off.

            20 minutes felt like hours. My legs grew tired the longer I stood there. I held through the best I could up until my daddy came back. I could hear him sit something down on the nightstand and pick something else up. I didn’t have to guess when he was handling then.

            “You can turn around now,” my papa said and I turned around to see the hairbrush in hand. He saw the nerves reveal through my eyes and he called out for me. “Come over, honey. You don’t have to be afraid.”

            I footed over to his side so he could help me over his lap. He pulled at my arms gently so I could be fixed over his knees. “Daddy?”

            “It’s alright, my little boy. It’ll be over soon. You’re only getting 25. 5 swats for every rule you broke. I want you to tell me all of the things you’ve done wrong. Can you do that for me?”

I could sense that I was on the verge of tears. I answered him the best I could. “Yes, papa.”

            “Then tell me one so we can begin.”

            I took a deep breath. Spending time in that corner gave me plenty of time to reflect. “I called you ‘Louis’ instead of ‘daddy’.”

            “That’s right.” He gave me 5 hard, quick smacks of the hairbrush. I squirmed right on impact but subsided as soon as he stopped. It was such a rush and it continued on even when he asked me what the next thing I had done wrong was.

            “I argued with you.”

            “Correct.” _SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK_

“OW! OW!”

            “What’s next?”

            “I- … I …” I was catching my breath. Louis wouldn’t allow for a break. He gave me another swat just to hurry me up. “Ah! I went outside without you.” _SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK_ “GAH! FU- I mean-”

            _SPANK_ “Oh, you better not.”

            “Swear! I said a bad word!” Another series of spanks strike my bum and reduce me to tears.

            “Right, you’ve got 5 more swats, Harry;” Louis informed me. “What’s the last one?”

            I struggled. I just wanted this to be over with. Coughing out and fighting the tears, I finally said it. “I didn’t go to my room when you told me to.”

            Without warning, I was given the last 5 spanks in a quick and rapid motion. I didn’t have enough time to think. There were loud, slapping sounds and then a painful fire. Afterwards, it became quiet in spite of my cries. Louis helped me up so I would sit on his lap. The river that had formed on my cheeks was then flushed away by my daddy’s hand.

“Very good,” my daddy embraced me. “You took that spanking so well, darling. I’m proud of you.”

            “Am I a bad boy?” I asked him, wanting to know what I was to be considered after what I’ve done.

            “No, no;” Louis stated. “You’re not bad. You were just a good boy who misbehaved was all. There’s nothing wrong now. Everything’s fine. You’ve learned your lesson, I hope.”

            “Yes, I have.” I said and still held those regrets as well. “I’m sorry.”

            “You’ll be fine, my baby boy, you’re forgiven.” My daddy released the hug to set the hairbrush aside. He reached for the fresh nappy that was resting on the nightstand. I recognized it as the object he brought over from before. There was also a bottle of baby powder alongside it. “Why don’t we get you changed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Poor, poor Harry but OH MY GOSH! Thank you soo so so so sooooo much for reading! I did not imagine I’d get this far in kudos or hits. This is only chapter 5! :D Just looking at the stats can make me frolic in a meadow of wild cotton blossoms singing “La la la, lala la la!” That’s how happy I am. I’ll be back soon with more up my sleeve. Hope you’re having a fantastic day and I love you! ***


	6. Aftermath Mess

**Harry POV**

            It was a horrendous event. Even though Louis lifted my legs up and changed me like it was a normal deed, I could not get my mind off of my behind. Louis’s warm touch was a comfort but it could not heal my punished bottom completely. My skin still felt hot from the previous spanking that had happened only a moment ago. I did not want to experience the penalizing session again, that was for sure.

            The baby powder sprinkled over the sides of my crotch. I winced from the sudden cooling sensation. The diaper snapped around my sides and I was ready for another go (if I needed one). Louis helped me up and gave me a hug. I could tell that he knew I was still shaken up.

            “There, there;” my daddy murmured in my ear. “It’s OK. Everything is forgiven.”

            I let out a deep breath. I simply had to accept the fact that everything was taken care of. All I had to do was remember the rules - 12 of them to be exact. _It can’t be that hard, right?_ I was questioning if the baby play was worth it or not. Surely the next time would just be a mistake. Then again, what if I did something again just to see how far he could go? What if I wanted to spite Louis? He wouldn’t go that far on his baby. At least, that’s what I’d imagine. I brushed it off, knowing that I was not ready for another smack on the butt.

            Louis dressed me into another onesie and handed Kitty over to me. I felt better once he pecked a kiss on my forehead. He took my hand and led me downstairs. I had completely forgotten about dinner. Though, there was something about my daddy’s facial expressions. It looked as if he was plotting something. Whatever it was, it had to be fun or sensual. Daddy finally expressed his thoughts once we sat down at the dining table; my ass, soring along.

            “Harry, I had a great idea when I was at work. I saw this little girl, you know, she was pretty as a princess, so I was thinking maybe we could throw ourselves a little tea party.”

            “A … tea party?” _That’s what he’s plotting?_ “Louis, are yo-” His face turned serious and he pointed his finger. I quickly corrected myself. “Papa! Daddy.” Louis took a breath.

            “That was a close one. Watch out.” I was glad he let me off the hook. There was no way my bum could take another hit.

            “Sorry about that. But a tea party?”

            “Yeah,” Louis sounded excited for the idea. “You can invite Kitty over as well. Come on, it’ll be cute!”

            I didn’t have to think about it long. Besides, I was thirsty and in need of a little relaxation. I said “sure” and my daddy was on the case. He brought out the container of sugar he kept in the cupboard. The milk was taken out of the fridge and the kettle was heated up. I watched Louis do all of the work, then I looked down at Kitty. She was staring at me with her button eyes aimed upwards. I guess she was implying that Louis wanted to see how well I could play as his baby. After all, a part of being a baby is playing. Tea party sounded like a good idea.

            A few minutes passed while the tea bags brewed in the separate mugs. When Louis served one to me, I noticed that a hint of spices flew through the air. I smiled up at him. “Vanilla?”

            “Spiced chai, dear;” Louis informed me. “Just the way you like it.”

            “Thank you daddy,” I giggled and then took the first sip.

            Tea is such a great beverage anyone can have in all of their lifetime. Some people belief it’s because of the taste given off or the amount of sugar it dissolves. I think it’s because of the warmth. It’s nice to hold something warm in your hands. For me, at least, it makes me happy. I sat Kitty down on the table. She would have joined out conversation, but she was silent as a flower, as always.

            Louis and I talked about our days at work. I tried to forget about the punishment the best I could despite the fact my bum was still sore while I sat there speaking to him. My daddy smiled at me after taking another sip of his tea. He told me again how he thought that little girl was so cute. I imagined her being a princess just like any other little girl would want to be. It made me smile too.

            In spite of the calm scenario my daddy and I were experiencing, there was an interruption. I felt my bowel movements take the toll on the tea. I frowned, trying to make up what was going on down there. A few seconds went by before an explosion of laxatives gave me the feeling of you-have-to-go-right-now. Daddy saw my face and asked what the matter was. I couldn’t lie to him. The sensation hit me like a bullet train and it was chugging through me fast.

            “I have to poop,” I said.

            Louis’s eye contact me was sincere. There was care in his voice when he said “you know what to do.”

            _This is bad;_ I thought to myself, _I never went number two in a diaper before._

            I didn’t even think about it when we were discussing starting this type of lifestyle. Yes, I would have to use the nappy sooner or later but I had completely forgotten about the other type of going. My bowel regions did not attempt to hold the feces in. My body was screaming at me. It was telling me that the waste had to come out whether I liked it or not. I had no other choice but to listen and let it go.

            I pushed. Tea can have a disastrous effect on you even if it’s a comforting beverage. The wet, mushy substance raided my behind and I winced. No wonder babies cry when they need their nappy changed. I then realized that I was pulling a strange face. Louis took noticed. He didn’t have to ask me. My daddy knew perfectly well that I was obeying his rules. He stood up and stretched his hand out to me.

            “I need to change,” I said, taking his hand.

            “I know, darling. Let’s take care of that right now.”

            Moments later, I was on the floor again. My legs were lifted up so my daddy could inspect the damages. With the wipes in hand, he cleaned me with a gentle touch. It was cold, especially on the parts of my bum that had been spanked earlier. Louis assured that I was all clean before slipping a new nappy under me. The tabs stuck onto my sides. I was ready for another go if I needed one.

            “Thanks, papa, “I mumbled as I sat up.

            “You’re welcome, sweetheart. It’s the least I can do.”

            The rest of the night consisted of cartoons and movies. Louis treated me with a batch of cookies he had bought at the store a couple days ago. It was a cute cuddling session that I did not want to end though I was puzzled after the sun had set. Glancing at the clock, I noticed something quite distraught.

            “Daddy?”

            “What is it, love?”

            “It’s past bedtime,” I said. “It’s almost 10.”

            Louis waved his hand, “don’t worry, honey. It’s Friday! Weekends don’t apply to that rule.”

            “Oh,” I mumbled.

 _Oh,_ I thought; _if weekends don’t apply for bedtime, who’s to say they apply for the others?_ Mischief thrived from inside of me. I planned an experiment just to see how far my daddy would go in this act of age play. This would not be for fun. It would show how much he cared. All I'd have to do was play the part slyly to avoid punishment. Once the movie was over and Louis joined me in bed, the plot I was brewing up would be perfect for the morning. _Hey,_ I told myself, _Louis would give me a break some time or other. Don’t you think?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhhhhhh what's gonna happen?  
> You'll have to find out once the next chapter is up! ;) Sorry it's been a while. I'm trying to work on Birdies Soar since I hadn't touched it in a couple of months. Right now, I'm just coming out of writer's block so I apologize if this one sucks. Let's just hope it won't last long. TTFN Ta Ta For Now! WHOO WHO WHO WHOOOOO!


	7. Good Boy's Karma

**Harry POV**

            There’s something funny about tea-any drinkable liquid, for that matter. Laxatives go right through you. Liquids take time. Not long, but just enough so I could make the tea party an excuse. When Louis and I went to bed, I asked myself, _what would happen if I wet the bed?_ Little ones do it all the time! If I was going to be a baby to my daddy, I might as well play the part. Let alone, it would be Saturday in the morning. The cleanup wouldn’t have to wait till after work. The plan seemed perfect. I just had to act it out right.

            I waited till I woke up to do the job. The sun was just rising and peeking through the blinds on the window. I could hear Louis snoozing away while he slept next to me. This was the advantage. Being up after bedtime was a good tactic for what I was about to do. After my subconscious returned, the urging sensation told me calmly that I had to use the bathroom. I smiled to myself. This was it.

            Releasing myself, I went in my diaper. The warm, fluffy and wet mushed up on my privates but I didn’t mind. A fair amount of piss was exchanged until I ordered myself to hold it in. My hand reached down to direct my penis out of the side of the nappy. My diaper was designed to prevent leaks. Luckily, it was not completely baby-proof. I pushed again and the stream returned. This time, it filled the sheets. It didn’t take long for it to reach the mattress. I attempted to make it look like a puddle had submerged from my nappy.

            Once I finished, I tucked my penis back in the diaper. I could already feel a rash coming on. I was uncomfortable but I had to make this work. Taking a deep breath, I hoped that Louis would not discover my plot. Only luck would be my savior for good boys are bad boys that haven’t been caught.

            “Eww! Gross!” I winced up, putting the best quivering expression on my face.

            “Harry! What?” Louis heard me and sat up quickly. I think I might have scared him because he was both worried and frantic.

            “I wet the bed,” I said, acting shakily. “I’m so sorry, daddy!” For a moment, I wondered if I could whip up some tears. Then I stopped myself. I wasn’t that good of an actor.

            “What? Where?”

            I crawled off the bed so Louis would review the scene completely. He saw the mess and let out a sigh. Apologizing again, I tried to seem innocent. I was a little messy baby in need of a change. Or, at least that’s what I wanted my papa to believe. Louis moved the comforter away so the spill would not come in contact with it. He got up from the bed and walked around the bed so he would be next to me.

            “We’ll take care of that later, honey. Let’s just get you dry first. I’ll get another diaper. You lie down, alright?” Louis sounded like he was not in the mood. That was good. It was just what I wanted.

            “OK, daddy;” I mumbled but nearly smirked as he turned around. He retrieved a new nappy as I lowered down to the ground. My daddy brought a bottle of baby powder and a small washcloth to dry me off. However, when he sat in front of me and examined the damage, he noticed something quite strange.

            “Harry?”

            “Yes?”

“How come your leg’s dry?”

 _Shit._ You figure if you wet the bed when you’re sleeping on your side, your leg would be submerged in your urine. Mine wasn’t. If I wasn’t soiled, I was screwed.

“I-I don’t know,” I scrammed for a solution; “It must have moved.”

            “Oh, really?” Louis took a closer look at my thigh. It was dry as a bone or a desert if anything else. He put his hands on his hips. I didn’t have to ask him anything to see that he was suspicious of me. “That’s impossible. Harry, are you hiding something from me?”

            “No.” _Liar liar, pacifier._

            Louis crossed his arms. He caught me red-handed without any explanation. More like wet-padded. “I’ll give you another chance to tell the truth. Admit what you’ve done. Go ahead.”

            Yep, I was screwed. I was even more than screwed. I was humiliated. I was torn down and worn-out. There was nothing I could do. My daddy saw that I was lying. Now he gave me another chance. There was not a decision to make when I thought I had a choice. Tell the truth and pay the price later. Just let it out. Now.

            “I … wet the bed.”

            “Well, we all know that, don’t we? Did you do this just to spite me?”

I shamefully answered, “Yes.”

“What do you have to say for yourself, Harry?”

            What could I say? I just took a dump in the bed. What more could I say than ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘I’ll never do it again’? It was no use so I put it on another subject.

“You said weekends don’t apply to the rules, remember?”

“I said weekends don’t apply to _that_ rule. Bedtime, remember?”

If I had any strikes, I’d be out of the park. So much for trying to be tricky. “Oh …” I mumbled and looked down. Eye contact with my daddy seemed more painful than ever. Louis lowered himself to a crisscross applesauce position. He was obviously planning to have a long chat with me. I wouldn’t mind it but it would be complicated.

“Sweetie,” Louis began, “why did you do that to yourself? Why did you deliberately wet the bed?”

It was a hard question to answer. “Well, I- …” I didn’t have enough time to think. “I just didn’t know if you would be OK with it. I thought that, maybe, if you didn’t like it, you would stop being my daddy. Or at least give me a break.”

Louis’s eyebrows were raised. “Do you not like age play?”

“No! I mean, I like it. It’s just that I don’t know how to feel about it. I like it, but I’ve hidden it all my life. Expressing everything at once just doesn’t seem right to me.” I didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Though it felt like that was exactly what I was doing by saying it.

My daddy retorted, resting his hand on my knee. “That’s OK, Harry. You know I’m here for you. If I like age play and so do you, it’s perfect. That being said, it’s not perfect if you are not comfortable with it.”

I looked down. Louis continued, “You’re embarrassed, I can see that. You don’t have to be. You don’t have to deliberately spite me either just to make it stop. Come and talk to me, you know? We’d work through it. You can tell me anything. I won’t judge. I thought you knew that already.”

I realized what I already knew. _He cared. He truly did._ The words he spoke came out of what seemed to be a hero’s mouth. My daddy spoke the truth. I wondered if I could do the same. “You want me to be honest?”

“Yes. Our relationship is based on truth and trust, you know.”

“OK,” I decided to let it all out. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have done that. I wanted to see how you would react. I didn’t know how far we would go and it’s just so hard for me to explain it.” I coughed up a sob, trying to hide the crying sensation that was beginning to upraise. “I really didn’t want to hurt your feelings. I couldn’t tell you that I was- that I was-” I began to cry. I hid my head in my hands.

“Oh, honey,” Louis moved right by my side to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him to return the favor. My papa felt warm. Then again, that might’ve just been the nappy. I heard him speak as I rested my head on his shoulders. “That wouldn’t hurt my feelings. Sure, I might feel bad, but only for a moment. It’s better to know the truth than a lie.”

I sniffled, “I wanted to make you happy.” I did.        

“And I am happy, Harry.” Louis released his embrace on me and looked into my eyes. “Except for now that you’ve gone through all the trouble, I have to punish you for it.”

I saw it coming. I just wasn’t thinking about it. “Are you mad at me?”

“Not really. I’m not all that angry now that we’ve talked about it.” Louis stood up and retreated towards the closet.

There was a hanger that kept all of the accessories hanging in the closet in one spot. It held scarves and a vast assortment of suspenders and belts. The only difference was I was more scared of the belts than the suspenders. Louis’s hand reached for a long, black leather belt and held it while it was doubled over. Then, he turned around to face me.

“Can you tell me all of the rules you’ve broken this morning?”

I looked down to the carpet for a few seconds. I knew I had done one thing wrong. “I lied to you,” I said. I wondered if I had committed another.

“Right. Anything else?” Louis was waiting.

As for my thinking process, I knew that I did not go outside and I did not throw a tantrum. I did not play with myself, although I did _use_ myself in a way. After a little consideration, I finally came up with my final confession.

“I didn’t admit that I misbehaved.”

            “You got it,” my daddy conquered and stepped away from the closet.

Louis walked around me and sat the belt beside me. I lied back down again so he could undo the tabs of my diaper. He slipped it right from under me so he could throw it in the trash. I noticed that he wasn’t quite ready to present a fresh nappy for me. Louis grabbed the dampened washcloth he had brought earlier and wiped my private area. It became very peculiar when he lifted my legs up and sent the washcloth down to my bottom and sit-spot.

I’ve heard before that spanks hurt more if your skin is wet. The fact dawned on me as he was preparing the area that was to be belted to a crisp. I didn’t stop my daddy, though. I couldn’t stop him-that was the thing. I did not know how much he was going to give me but I didn’t want to make it worse for myself before it even started. I just swallowed my pride, telling myself that I was ready.

Louis sat the washcloth down and reached for the belt. He looped the end around his palm so it could hang down at an appropriate length. Moving so he could look at me he told me to keep my legs up.

“Try not to kick me. I don’t want both of us getting hurt during your punishment. Just keep this position. Be a good boy for the rest of the day and I might forget about sending you to bed early tonight. You’re getting 12 with my belt; 6 for lying, 6 for not confessing your misbehavior. Count them for me and you will thank me after each one. Understood?”

“Yes,” I took a breath.

My hands clamped around my thighs. I was prepared but did not know how long I would last. My skin was damp so I knew that it would be more painful than before. The first one came without a warning. The belt whipped me right below my nuts. I was thankful that my thighs were blocking my privates.

I didn’t forget to count “One!”

“One, what?”

            I forgot to thank him. “Thank you, daddy.”

            “We’ll start again.” _Crap._

 _WHACK_ “Ah! One. Thank you, daddy.”

            The next one hit my sit spot. _WHACK_ “Two. Thank you, daddy.”

 _WHACK_ “Th-three! Thank you, daddy.”

“Yes, yes;” Louis sent the belt flying again.

 _WHACK_ “Four. Thank you, daddy.”

“Good boys get into trouble too.” _WHACK_

“Ouch! Five! Thanks, papa.”

The next sets were followed by a ferocious sting. The leather belt whipped me soundly and I could already feel the marks layering up on my behind. It was a wonder how I could even stay in position. Refusing to kick my legs was a hassle. My wetted bottom was crying. I couldn’t help it. Nothing could stop the belt from coming down. After all, it was a punishment. Punishments give no surrender.

 _WHACK._ “T-ten. Thank you, daddy.”

“Now, Harry,” Louis said; “Are you going to lie to me again?”

“No,” I told him. “I won’t.” _WHACK_ “OW! Eleven. Thank you, daddy.”

“And will you admit to me if you’ve misbehaved?”

“Yes, daddy. I’ll confess it.” I hoped that wasn’t a lie.

“Good boy,” Louis mumbled before raising the belt again. Before flailing it down to my bum for a final time, he exclaimed in a powerful array. “Now this one is for thinking that you couldn’t communicate with me.”

 _WHACK_ The last one hit with a resounding smack leaving a fresh sting on my skin in the process. “AH! Twelve! Thank you, papa.”

The belt dropped. Louis got on his knees to give me a hug. It was comforting knowing that he was willing to hold me afterwards without any anger. It was even more comforting knowing that I could finally set my legs down. I realized that my eyes were watering. One of my hands swiped them dry while I hugged my daddy.

“It’s OK,” Louis whispered. “What’s done is done. Now you know that you can talk to me about anything, right?”

I nodded my head and responded shakily. “Yes.”

“Alright, then you are forgiven. It’s laundry day anyway.”


	8. Bottles Up

**Louis POV**

            Gently rocking back and forth in the chair, I cuddled with Harry. His head rested on my shoulder while his padded behind winced on my thigh. I understood that his lower half would be sore because of his punishment for lying that morning. Although he was recovering smoothly, I noticed something about my little baby. Whenever he would speak, his voice would become more childish. It was almost as if I was talking to an actual kid. After considering it, I figured that he had become more open after our discussion. I was thankful for that. It’s healthy to express yourself when you realize that you don’t have to be embarrassed anymore.

            It brought a smile on my face to see that Harry was becoming drowsy. He looked so cute when he snuggled his stuffed kitten under his arm. I didn’t know whether it was the rocking or my humming but I was glad to finally have the chance to get up. The laundry had to be checked soon.

            “Want to take a nap, sleepy peep?” I asked my little boy in a soft manner.

            Harry nodded his head, whispering tiredly, “yes.”

            “I’ll carry you downstairs,” I offered him; “the couch will have to do since the sheets are in the washer.” I moved Harry so that his legs were across my knees. My arm scooped up Harry’s knees while the other still held onto his back. I attempted to stand up but the action ended with a trying “oof!” I was no match for my baby’s height.

            “Are you OK, papa?” Harry became startled when I shot back down.

            “You know what?” I had the both of us stand up. “Walking seems like a great idea. To the living room!”    

            Harry slowly made his way through the house and I followed behind him. I could tell that he was more tired than I expected. My eyes trailed down his back and I took a moment to observe his behind. The part of his thighs that was not covered by the onesie carried a medium shade of pink. I realized that I affected more than just his behind. My heart sort of lowered itself in my chest. Don’t get me wrong, I hated punishing Harry. I was just glad it was over and I hoped Harry was too.

            Gently, I settled my baby boy on the couch. Still keeping a hold onto Kitty, Harry began to rest on the cushions while I covered him with the fleece blanket. I tucked him in but did not leave my boy alone just yet.

            “I’ll go check on the laundry. You just nap here like a nice, quiet boy and I’ll have the kettle on when you wake up.”

            Harry smiled up at me and replied, “OK, daddy. G’night.” It warmed my insides to see that he was more comfortable than before. Also, his response just so loved.

            “Goodnight,” I bent forward so I could kiss his forehead which was crowded with curls; “My little one.”

            _Little one? Come on, he was too tall for you to carry him._

            I ignored that small voice in my head that made you feel regret at the most inappropriate times. Moving away from the couch, I took one last look at my lover. He looked peaceful with his eyes closed. I hope he’d sleep well. Once I reached the basement, I found that I was right. The washer completed its job of washing the bed-wetted sheets. Transferring the soggy piles of fabrics over to the dryer, I made sure to add in a fabric softener. All I wanted was for the sheets to be free from stains before laundry day was over with.

            After that duty was done, I went upstairs to check on a very important item. Since I had bought a pack of diapers a couple days ago, I wanted to make sure that Harry had plenty to go around. Turns out there were only enough for about 6 changes. I made a mental note to put nappies on the grocery list the next time we’d go shopping. A half an hour passed before I heard Harry squirming on the couch. I heard what seemed to be a whimper or a struggling sigh. Perking my head up, I waited for either silence or a sound.

            My baby boy called out, “dad?”

            I came right by his side. “Yes, honey?”

            “Nappy’s wet,” Harry muttered, keeping a close hold on Kitty.

            “That’s alright, darling.” I helped him up, pulling the blanket aside. “I’ve got to get you more diapers soon.”

            Harry simply nodded his head. Even if one of his rules was to not use the toilet, he was doing pretty well in obeying that regulation. I replaced his soiled diaper with a fresh one, making sure that the baby powder would help his minor rashes. Once I was finished changing him, I realized what I had said earlier was not quite true yet.

“Are you thirsty at all?” I asked Harry.

            “Yeah,” he replied, slightly recovered from his nap.

            “How does warm milk sound to you?”

            “Really nice, daddy;” my lover smiled back.

            For one thing, I had never given Harry a bottle before, let alone offer him anything other than tea. I knew that bottles were not officially made for adults but it wouldn’t hurt giving it a try. I had the milk heated up in the microwave. Testing the fluid on the skin, I figured that it wasn’t too hot for Harry to drink it. Attaching the nipple onto the bottle, I returned to Harry.

            I handed it to him. “Want to try it?”

            Harry’s hand reached out, noticed that it was warm and replied, “I’ll take a shot at it.”

            I watched him hold the bottle up to his lips. It looked like he was taking it so delicately. I heard him try to suck onto the nipple. Whether he took a drink or not was up for him to decide. I saw him neck swallow slowly before he lowered the bottle. Looking up, he told me of his experience.

            “It was alright,” Harry informed me. “I just have to get used to it.”

            “That’s good,” I exclaimed. “Only I can’t serve you tea in a bottle.”

            Harry shrugged. “I don’t mind. Besides, I wouldn’t want to forget how to drink normally.”

He was right. I wouldn’t want Harry to forget what it’s like to be an adult when he was being my baby at home. I was happy knowing that the use of mugs would help him drink like everyone else. His ability to use the toilet at work would help him take a dump like everyone else. Eating was an exception as well. In the end, I wanted Harry to be happy.

 Harry raised the bottle up again but stopped to say one last thing. “Thanks for the drink, by the way.”

            “You’re welcome,” I said, glad that he was more confident than at the start of the age play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy there! Sorry this one’s kind of boring and that it’s been a while. My brain was sort of blocked creatively. I’m still working on Swimming with the Fishes so go check that out if you haven’t done so already. :) Hope everyone had a fun 4th of July. Bye-bye! ... hey that rhymes.


	9. Tallywhacker's Divulgence

**Harry POV**

            The weekend finally came to an end. As a reward, I got to wear my big boy pants as I was getting ready for work. It felt sort of funny, in a way. My nether regions did not feel soft and heavy anymore. Instead, I felt empty and loose. Not surprisingly, it was because of my first weekend of being Louis’s full time baby. Overall, I’d say that I had learned a lot from the experience. This included following all of the rules and being open about my desires so I wouldn’t have to be embarrassed by them. I understood everything and my bum sadly reminded me of the lessons. I was just happy that I got to have a little break. That being said, I was sad to have my break involving work.

On that particular Monday, I was given the responsibility of sorting out loafs of bread and cutting the customer samples. My day was slow and easy at first but it increasingly became boring once I was given the duty of dish washing. Although work was its own usual downgraded requirement, I was greeted with yet another requirement that was burning for attention as I headed home. Where it was coming from was the problem.

            My cock, growing and desperate was begging for a hand. It was a miracle that I was able to drive all the way home without surrendering to pulling over and taking care of the business myself. What kept me going was my memory of the rules I had to follow. One of them clearly stated that I was not allowed to pleasure myself without Louis’s permission. I wanted to respect that. Truly, I did but waiting would be painful. Then again, punishment would be painful as well.

            Recalling the weekend, I got spanked twice. Having to go through a third would not be worth saving me. I mean, com one; the damned thing was mocking me. Once I reached the bedroom, I unbuttoned my pants. Slipping them off, I got a good, long look at the pleading fellow.

            _No,_ I scolded the instrument; _Not today._

 _Yes,_ it rebelled with a sly reply; _Right now._

_You know the rules. I can’t do anything. I have to wait an hour for papa to handle you._

My cock must’ve laughed because the sensation only grew stronger. _It doesn’t matter. I’m up and coming._

            I decided my next move on a whim. Originally, I would’ve changed into a nappy like the good boy Louis wanted to be. Instead, I replaced my halo with horns so I could jack off with enough time to spare. Although I felt better afterwards, I also felt miserable as I cleaned up the mess. I broke a rule. I could only imagine what Louis would have for me once he found out.

**Louis POV**

            Well, today was just the best day of my life. Want to know what happened to me? I burned my hand. Someone decided to leave the fryer on high for too long and where did that get me? The machine overflowed, screwing up my hand as I tried to clean up. My right hand could’ve been burnt to a crisp had it been for the ice tanks that held the drinks. I knew the ruined bottles would come out of my pay but I thought that recovering from the hot, fiery oils were more important than refreshments.

            Since my hand was wrapped up, it was hard to operate anything after the incident. Passing out burgers with one hand was a bitch. Avoiding contact was tedious. It was wondrous beyond belief that I drove home safely. Upon seeing the gauze, Harry reacted nervously.

            “Oh my gosh, Lou-I mean, daddy, are you OK?”

            I was glad that he corrected himself and that he was already wearing a nappy. There was no way I could’ve handled fathering such a task. “I’m fine,” I said then explained the accident that happened at work.

            “I’m sorry, dad; that must’ve hurt.”

            “It did,” I replied, “at least the medics were able to help me.”

            “That’s good,” Harry nodded and smiled. Although it seemed like a legitimate answer, I could tell that something was going on that I did not know about. It was either that or Harry was just shaking with cares for me. I decided not to ask him about his thriving nerves, so I changed the subject.

            “Sweetheart, I’m sorry but I have to ask you to make dinner for tonight. With my hand bound up, I can’t manage anything.”

            “I can do that,” Harry’s smile grew wider, making me want to question him sooner than later.

            In hopes of finding what his exasperated behavior was all about, I chose the ladder and waited to see what would happen. If he continued to act suspiciously, I would question him. I figured, hopefully, he would admit anything that had to be talked about.

**Harry POV**

            I could not talk about what I had done. I just couldn’t-not yet, at least. Louis wounded hand was a great distraction but I felt that I had overestimated my reactions. I knew this because my daddy was staring at me with questioning eyes. It was only a matter of dumb luck that I got to postpone any discussion (if there was going to be one) by preparing dinner.

            Oven-baked pizza was served within the hour and holding a conversation with Louis was more dangerous than walking a tightrope. I had to hide my laughs and my answers were short but not so sweet. Louis would always pause to look at me really inventively. He could tell that I was lying before. I knew he was trying to figure me out again. I was just so confused because he was not saying anything. Guilt burned inside me like the fryer did on Louis’s hand. I couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Daddy?”

            Louis swallowed his pizza. “Yes, honey?”

            “I … have a confession to make.”

            “What is it?” It was time to tell the truth.

            “When I was driving home from work, my … I was … having … problems with my …”

            Louis brought his left hand up so the slice of pizza was up to his mouth again. Before he took a bite, he said “take your time” in a sassy manner. He obviously was not patient but I didn’t know how to say it without saying a word that was taboo.

I went for the politically correct phrase. “I masturbated when I got home, papa. I’m sorry.”

My daddy swallowed hard and replied. “That’s what you’ve done and it took you that long to admit it?”

Shrugging, I figured there was no going back. “I’m sorry; I just couldn’t wait for you.”

            “Well, at least you bucked up the courage to say that you’ve done wrong. I’m proud of you for following that rule, Harry.”

            I watched him take another slice of pizza off the counter. I would’ve replied with a _thank_ _you_ but it felt way too awkward to say. Basically, it was the same as _I know I’m going to get hurt sooner or later, so I might as well be good to you before it happens._ Louis steadied his plate with his healthy hand and then looked over to me.

            “Let me just tell you right now that you are lucky I burned my hand today. You’ll find out what I’m going to do to you later. Right now, we can just focus on dinner.”

            _Dinner?_ I mentally called to him, _how can I think about dinner when I know that my ass is on the line?!_ Then again, my ass was not on the line at all. Not the majority of it, at least. I was still in trouble but I would not get a spanking for misbehaving. Louis said so, after all. I just hoped that what he had planned out for me was not as bad as a spanking. It was hard to swallow my food since I kept thinking about it for Louis gave me his best weapon of murder. Anticipation can kill.

**.           .           .**

            “Alright, Harry;” Louis called to me from the bedroom. “You can come in now.”

            Slowly, I made my entrance into the room. The setting looked normal and calm. I tried to match it with my appearance. Inside, I was screaming. The cry baby in me wanted to run and hide but I knew that wasn’t allowed whenever daddy was around. Besides, I was brave enough to follow one rule. I can’t escape punishment even if I tried.

            Louis ordered me to lie down on the floor. At first, I was expecting a changing since he undid the tabs of my nappy. I was granted wrongly once he revealed the object to me. The butt plug was small yet promising. The frame had a fair curve to it for easy insertion and the flat side prevented the tool from lodging into the user even though I did not want it to lodge into me altogether. Based on my first reaction, Louis caught the fact that I was scared.

            He attempted to calm me down. “Hey, hey, it’s OK. You’ll be fine.” My papa then revealed a bottle of the necessary liquid for the insertion. “I have lubricant so it’ll be easier for you.”

That wouldn’t matter. There was still fear held up in my eyes. I had never had the chance to experience the sex toy before and I didn’t want to experience it then. I shook my head, telling him that I did not approve of this at all even if it was meant to be a punishment.

Louis retorted “think of it this way. I’m trading a spanking for this. It’ll only be in for a couple hours. I promise.”

“Hours?! I can’t last a second!” I wanted to show him that I did not like what he was going for at all.

“Harry, it’s either this or we can see what I can do with my left hand. I’m very tired right now. You already know my dilemma.”

His threat made me perk up. It didn’t take long for me to decide that it is better to be sore in the butt hole than another session over his knee. Louis had me turn over so I was standing on all fours. What made the situation worse was when he asked me to hold the damned thing. With his left hand, he poured the lube all over the punishing object that was about to be inserted in a place that was never built for penetration. Sure, the use of butt plugs was on the list of possible penalties but I didn’t think he would actually use them. I had no idea that he had that butt plug in the first place. I wondered where he kept it but it didn’t matter then. My ass was on the line after all.

Returning to my backside, I soon felt my cheeks being spread by a set of fingers. “Ready?” Louis asked me.

I sighed. “As I’ll ever be.”

That’s when it hit me. The penetration was slow at first but the impact shot me up good. Louis found the precise angle to work with and let the object sit. I winced from the sudden tightness. Once Louis released his hold on my cheeks, it got even worse. My daddy had me turn back over so he could put the diaper back on me. Upon contact with the floor, I realized something terrible as Louis retightened the waistband. This was the definition of discomfort.

“No worries, hun” Louis guaranteed me, “This won’t last forever.”

            I tried to remind myself over and over again. _This won’t last forever. This won’t last forever. Although it feels like forever, it won’t last forever._ Throughout the evening, the sentence was getting more and more discouraging. The feeling of hope traded in for depravity. Sitting down was an accomplishment itself. Walking was a hassle because what was there would not come out. I spent most of the hours standing up and Louis would make a joke out of it. He offered me a seat a couple times because he thought I looked uncomfortable. I wanted to slap the man but I couldn’t. I told myself, if I could get through this, I will never get into trouble again. That was even harder to believe.

            An hour or two passed before I realized something important. Diaper changes would happen every time I’s soil my diaper. For a moment, I figured if I had to be changed enough times, Louis would let me go early and pull the stupid thing right out of me. The punishment would be over. I’d be home free! The only thing I had to figure out was how I could accomplish such a clever scheme. My answer was in the fridge.

            Water goes right through you. Everyone knows that. I hoped Louis didn’t notice my sudden intake of liquids even though I already knew that he has the sense of a hawk. If he caught me on a lie before, he would’ve been able to catch me trying to pull a mischievous act. I wolfed down a water bottle then went for second a few minutes later. Sure enough, the urge to go had set in. I set the fluid free and informed Louis immediately.

            About ten minutes after the first change, I had to go again. I was smiling internally, hoping that my plot would eventually work. As I lied down, waiting for the wipes to clean up and the baby powder to sprinkle, Louis took notice of my anticipation and shot the fire.

            “I’m not going to take the plug out just because you keep peeing. You know that, right?”

            That was it. Both my nappy and my plan were soiled. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest as he adjusted the tabs on the diaper, letting out a small “hmph” to let him know I was angry.

            Louis saw it and immediately acted on it. “No use being clever, Harry.”

I interrupted him, grumpily. “I hate this.”

“Do I have to put you in time out?”

            I paused. Knocking Louis was expecting a reply, I finally said “… no.”

            “I’ll make you sit on it if you insist on acting this way. Just keep that in mind.”

            Surrendering, I let my daddy help me up. The evening was equivalent to standing in the middle of a shark tank and my papa would not release the lid until he thought I was ready. Believe me, I learned my lesson the minute the butt plug was lodged into me but Louis would never approve of letting me off the hook so easily. The erection that wouldn’t fade away did not help at all.

            The evening hours rolled by and it wasn’t until about 8:30 PM when Louis called me into the bedroom again. After removing my nappy, he had me stand in the same position at the start of the punishment. Crawling on the bed, I could only pray that relief would come my way.

            “If I take this out,” Louis sat behind me, “you have to promise me that you will not masturbate without my consent. Can you do that for me?”

            “Yes, daddy” I replied. Honestly, I had no intention of committing another rule-breaking crime again.

            “Then relax your muscles.”

Slowly, I felt the object gliding out of me. It was a bit rough at first since it spent the entire evening up there. The butt plug was finally removed after a pull was exerted from Louis’s left hand. My ass finally got the chance to recover despite the fact that something felt missing. Turning over so my back rested on the comforter, I was faced with another problem. My penis was still erect. It was calling for attention again. Looking up to my daddy, I waited for what was next.

“I thought that would happen,” Louis muttered. “But don’t worry. I’m here for you.”

The sentence he said sounded both comforting and terrifying. It implied that there was more to the story than what was told. I would have gotten off the bed so I could put on another clean nappy but I was interrupted by Louis’s grasp. He had me rest right where I was on the bed as he gifted his hand to mine. I was just happy I didn’t have to ask.

Exponentially growing, Louis’s healthy hand worked faster. Since it was his left hand, he couldn’t have been as efficient as he would with his right. He took his time in giving me both the time and the pleasure. I rested my head back, trying to enjoy the ride but was terrified of the upcoming storm. My breathing hitched when my rumbling pleasure swelled up. I was almost ready-but not just yet.

“I have to cum. Dad, please.”

            “You may cum, Haz.”

I took a breath, grateful that I was given the right to let it out when the climax occurred. Soon enough, the explosion erupted. Squirting out, my cum landed on my stomach. Louis was well aware of its projectile and tried to avoid the mess spilling out on the bed sheets. Slowing down, my daddy descended the shaft and ended the reward. He was courteous to say the least. Bedtime had arrived. What was left of my erection had faded away. The baby wipes took the rest. I dozed off, tired from the work out yet joyful that the damage was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this long one! I had a brain explosion that defied my creative block and caused me to write a crap ton last night. Before I knew it, it was almost 2 AM. So I’m very tired and craving some coffee right now. :) Have a good day or night wherever you are!


	10. Close Call

**Louis POV**

            According to the nurse at the sports center, I had to change my gauze once a day. She also suggested I’d apply aloe vera to promote healing. Blisters may form and it could take up to three weeks to heal completely. I didn’t mind the work. I just hated the immobility and the pain. Harry noticed me trying to untie the bandage with my healthy hand while he was playing with his toys. Although he was my baby, he rushed over like the caring and protective boyfriend he always was.

            “Papa, no; let me do that;” he sat beside me and reached for my hand.

I let him have it but I was still resentful with the idea. I was going to explain that I was capable of doing it myself, but Harry stopped me before I could even open my mouth. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he said, so I accepted his help. Slowly, he unraveled the piling layers that dressed my hand. My baby boy looked kind of funny as he rolled up the ball of gauze. I laughed, _playing doctor, aren’t we?_ The first reveal came quicker than I thought as the old gauze was set aside. The burn was red and raving with a small amount of pus. It looked like a blister was forming around the edges. Although it looked sickly at first, I was relieved that the area finally got to breathe once more.

            “How does it feel?” Harry got up to retrieve the bottle of aloe vera.

            “Hot,” I said; “hot and airy.”

            “I’ll go get some gauze, daddy. You just stay right there.”

            I did as my baby instructed me to do. Making sure I wouldn’t touch anything accidentally, I held my burnt hand delicately. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw him walking away. He was heading for the bathroom which was where the first aid supplies were kept. In fact, ever since my accident on the bike, we were stocked on padding and gauze. Antiseptic was a must have as well as Band-Aids. Harry returned with a box that held a fresh stash of gauze and a small bottle of aloe vera. He brought a small towel as well.

Coming back around the couch, he sat down like a nurse preparing to help the wounded at war. He sat the towel down on the couch and directed my hand over it. Opening the bottle of aloe vera, he asked me if I was ready. I replied with a vague “yes” and Harry concentrated on the healing duty. The aloe vera was poured generously over the burn. I felt a slight sting but it was not harsh enough to make it painful. A few droplets had reached the towel. I was glad Harry was smart enough to bring it.

Taking the end of the gauze, my temporary doctor began to wrap it around my burn. The white fabric stretched across my palm then back around again. I looked up to see just how caring my baby boy had become. His eyes, green and beautiful, stared at my hand with passion in his doing. I smiled at the fact that he was deeply ingrained with helping me. I laughed again.

“If I hadn’t known any better, I’d assume you’d kiss it.”

            “Oh,” Harry tied off the gauze; “You know I would if it weren’t for the pus.”

            “Aww,” I was giggling either way. “A hug can make up for it.” I spread my arms wide, welcoming him.

            “It’s a deal,” Harry sprang forward in order to start the embrace.

We held onto each other for a good couple of seconds. I loved hugging him, minus the hardship of my wounded hand. The injury wouldn’t matter in the end. We loved each other even through sickness. That was the beauty of or relationship. Harry and I broke our hug once we heard the doorbell ring. My baby boy immediately started to rise as if he was going to answer the call.

“Nah, let me get that. You’ve done so much already.”

“I can get it, daddy.”

“Not in that nappy, you can’t.”

            Harry gave out sort of a pout. He was sad to know that he couldn’t help to a greater extent but I assumed that he did the right thing by staying behind. Embarrassment would have hit my mate as soon at the person at the door saw what he was wearing. I didn’t want that to happen, so I simply protected him from what could have happened. I made it to the front entrance, unbolted the door and swung it open. My eyes bugged out.

            “Louis, my boy!” my old friend from long ago came barging in with an even bigger hug than what Harry and I shared.

            “Stan? Ah!” I kept in mind that my hand was still in the healing state and needed to be handled cautiously. The sudden embrace was cut short and Stan put me down.

            “Hey, what’s happened to your hand?” He pointed at the gauze.

            “I-I burned it at work,” my words came out in a stutter at first.

I was overwhelmed not just because of the sudden visit from my friend but also because I had fear for Harry. If Stan found out about the age play, both of us would be snacked crackled and popped. I could only hope that Harry had heard the ruckus at the front door and did not stick around for long. The horrifying idea stamped itself in my head so harshly that I did not hear Stan trying to get my attention.

“Louis? Louis?” He stared at me.

I shook my head to wake myself up. I replied, “sorry; what?”

            “I asked you where your mate is.”

            _Snack._ “Oh, umm …” I was stumbling. “He’s in … the living room.” Pointing behind me, I began to step back. Dashing to the room, I noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen. I was relieved that it would give me some time to recover but it wasn’t enough to refer the situation.

Stan looked around the room as if it was a tourist attraction. “Nice place you got here.”

“Thanks,” I said shakily then decided to call out; “Harry?”

            “Harry’s his name?” Stan asked.

            “Yeah,” I said but nearly jumped when I heard a loud banging coming from the basement. The ruckus was followed by a domino effect of objects falling over.

            “What was that?”

            “Umm …” _Crackle._ “Let’s go find out!”

            That was a stupid thing to say. The right thing to do would’ve been to just change the subject but no. I had to go down the difficult route and make Harry’s obvious location the spotlight of the moment. I felt so foolish. I was ashamed of myself. The door to the basement was only a few steps away from the living room. The traveling distance did not give me enough time to stall if I had to. Abruptly, I continued to walk towards the door, reaching my healthy hand to the doorknob. I took a deep breath. With Stan right behind me, there was no going back. The door sprang open.

            _Pop._

**Harry POV**

            Once I learned we had a guest over, I immediately searched for a place to hide. I wouldn’t fit under the couch or the coffee table so my main sanctuary was the door to the basement. I ran down the stairs so fast I almost tripped and fell to my death. Flicking on the light, I searched for a change of clothes. Since laundry day was only a few days ago, I would’ve had little luck of finding a change of clothes that did not relate to my role as a baby.

            Ripping off the nappy, I tossed it in the garbage. I could only hope that Louis wouldn’t punish me for saving myself from the risk of discovery. From the laundry chute, I snagged the best I could find. Louis’s boxers and sweatpants were a small fit but I managed them the best I could. As for a shirt, I managed to find one of my extra work shirts hanging on the line to dry. For once, I was thankful to have an extra one just in case something went wrong. And, of course, something did go wrong.

            The hanging rack was not a stable structure. Because of this, the whole stand tumbled down when I grabbed the shirt too quickly. The child within me could have screamed but I clasped my hand over my mouth to stop me before I even began. No doubt the boys upstairs had heard it. As fast as I could, I lifted the shirt over my head and put it on. I raised the rack so it would stand back up again. Although the structure was back to normal, the clothes on the floor revealed the tragic accident. Scrambling for a laundry basket, I quickly scooped up the rest of the shirts that were supposed to be drying up.

            Picking myself up, I headed for the stairs with the basket at hand. I tried to slow down my manic breathing so I would appear calm. Lying and hiding both rely on how calm the person is. Walking up the steps, I proceeded to come up with a small introduction that would get me out of any long-term communication with Louis’s visiting friend. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I opened up the door and was greeted by my daddy.

            “Hey guys,” I announced; “How’s it going?”

            Louis looked absolutely stunned. His friend was confused. “H-hi,” he muttered. “What are you doing?”

            “Oh, just picking up some laundry. Hello,” I directed over to Louis’s friend.

“I’m fine, thanks.” He sent his hand out to greet mine. “I’m Stan.”

“Harry. Nice to meet you;” I shook his hand with a smile. “Well, I’ll go put these away now.”

            “Right,” Louis turned to his friend, “Stan, you help yourself to a drink. Pop’s in the fridge.”

            Stan replied with gratitude then made his way towards the kitchen. I walked down the hallway with my daddy right on my tail. Entering the bedroom, I sat the laundry basket down next to the bed. Turning around, I saw Louis is a frantic state. He was exploding with anxiety. I didn’t know what it was about until he waved his hands at my choice of clothing.

            “How did you? Where did you? How?” Louis’s voice was a screaming whisper.

            “I changed downstairs in the nick of time.” I replied calming, hoping to settle the mood that was tense and rising up.

            “You’re wearing my clothes,” he stated. “Are you still wearing your diaper?”

            Shrugging, I contemplated whether or not I should tell the truth. I’d be lucky if I got out of trouble for stealing his clothes. It would be a risk to have lied and not get caught. Retorting, I apologized.

            “No, I took it off. I’m wearing your boxers. I panicked, dad; I’m sorry.”

            “Doesn’t matter! I’ll let you slide just don’t tell Stan, alright? Don’t even think about our … thingy …”

            I nodded my head in agreement. “No, of course not.”

            My daddy seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He thanked me for understanding and started heading for the door to the hallway but I stopped him to ask a question.

            “Does that mean I get to call you Louis?” I had to find out. I didn’t want to get into trouble for not knowing.

            Louis paused to think for a moment. He turned around and responded with assurance. “Yes, you can call me that, if you want. In fact, none of the rules apply when we have a guest over. Is that fair enough?”

            “Yes!” my insides were lifted with excitement.

I thought to myself, _I get to use the toilet! I get to be a big boy!_ I calmed down, though it was obvious that I was happy to be free to do as I wished for the first time in a while. Louis laughed at my little overexposure. He then opened the door so I could get out first. Making our way down the hallway, we were greeted by Stan who was waiting patiently at the dining table.

He sat down his drink. “Sorry, but can I ask you a question?”

Louis replied, “Sure, what is it?”

“Why are there little kids toys in that corner over there?” Stan was focused on the spot in the living room where I was playing before aiding Louis and his burnt hand. Quickly, I whipped up an excuse.

“Babysitting,” was all that came out at first. Then I cleared my throat, “the neighbors needed a babysitter last night and they brought their toys over.” _Nice work, Harry._

“They left their toys here?” Stan questioned, “Well, that seems kind of rude.”

“Oh, they were in a bit of a rush, you see” Louis joined in on the excuse. “Daycare starts early, after all.”

Stan mumbled to himself, “Strange.”

All I could do was wish that he did not catch on that we were lying to him. After joining Stan at the dining room table, Louis recalled all of the fun times he and his friend experienced back in the day. From remembering inside jokes to laughing on embarrassing times, it looked as if the two friends were happy about seeing each other for what felt like the first time in forever. For a moment, I forgot the fact that we were hiding our little secret. It was just a normal conversation minus the daddy calling. Stan finished his drink and Louis offered him a tour of the house.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Stan was impressed with the house, commenting on the kitchen and the bedroom. It was only a matter of luck when our guest failed to notice the onesies that were in the laundry basket. A couple hours passed by. I soon forgot the sizing discomfort I was experiencing from Louis’s clothing. I made a note to myself, bluntly: _if I ever get into a situation like this again, go for the larger size. Don’t grade down unless that’s all there is._ The advice was helpful, in my opinion. But it wouldn’t matter unless the emergency happened again.

It wasn’t until late 6 o’clock before Stan mentioned that he ought to get going. Louis started to lead him out the door, reminding him that it was great to see him after all those years and how they should see each other again sometime. Stan agreed. He wished Louis good health on his hand as he announced his departure.

“Goodbye,” Louis called out to Stan for a final time. “See you later!”

I heard a faint farewell before Louis shut the door and bolted the lock. I could sense that his anxiety finally got the chance to fade away and he could breathe with a sigh of relief. Louis turned his back against the door. His eyes were droopy, tired from the stress of having a guest. Looking up at me, he sighed.

“That was a close one.”

            “You’re telling me,” I scoffed; “I almost got caught in a diaper!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still alive-it's just that writer's block is a bitch. The reason it's been so long is because I wanted to make this chapter worth reading instead of posting crap that comes out when I'm forcing myself. It's kind of like constipation, if you know what I mean. Again, sorry for the wait but OH MY GOSH THE HITS. Thank you so much, every one of you. I'd never thought I'd get as much as 100, let alone 7900+. My readers rock. :) I'll see you again soon!


	11. Friday Frenzy Part I

**Louis POV**

            The morning of our last work day before vacation was slightly downgraded. I could hear my baby fumbling around in the bedroom as I prepared breakfast. Coffee was roasted and tea was sugared and milked. I made an effort to make the first meal of the day special. Hash browns were frying in the pan. They were almost ready to be salted. A few minutes had passed before Harry barged down the hall in a rush.

            I didn’t have to ask him but I did. “Alarm failed you?”

            “No,” Harry breathed heavily as if he was agitated and afraid. “I just … didn’t set it.”

            “Shame,” I said whilst flipping the spatula over to let the hash browns fall on the plate. “Hakuna matata, honey. Breakfast is ready.”

            Harry adjusted his t-shirt and looked around for his jacket. Something told me that he wasn’t listening, so I repeated. “Breakfast is ready for you.”

            “I’ll have to skip it, papa;” Harry replied in a hurry.

            I was concerned for him. My baby boy was never in a rush like this. Looking over at the clock, I noticed that it was about a half an hour before both of us would be heading out to work. Harry was still looking for his jacket when I returned to him.

            “Haz, you’ve got time. We won’t be late for work.” He scratched his curls. I coaxed him some more. “Honestly, sit down. Everything’s fine. Cuppa’s on the tab”-

            “No!” my baby interrupted me loudly. “Don’t you get it?! I don’t wanna eat right now ‘cause I’m not hungry, stupid!”

            Abruptly, I sat the plate of hash browns down. I tried to act calmly but the plate sounded like a crash. “Why are you yelling at me?”

            “I’m not in the mood,” Harry crossed his arms. “Now leave me alone.”

“Mind your tongue, sassy mouth.”

            As a response, his eyebrows arched and the side of his nose snarled at me. Harry’s own tongue stuck itself out in rebellion. It was then I realized that something had gotten into my boy and I had to take care of it. Turning around, I pulled out a drawer to find a wooden spoon. I glared at Harry in hopes of getting through to him.

            “Alright, now you’re just asking for it.”

            My rebellious boy did not move but his facial expressions loosened a bit. I marched forward and pulled out a chair from the dining table. Harry watched me, his bravery slowly seeping away. I yanked him over my lap as soon as I sat down. With his bottom up in the air, I began to swat at his jeans with the head of the spoon. Because of my burnt hand, the situation was slightly difficult. Harry winced then increasingly became more agitated. He tried to prevent his squirms even though it had failed miserably. I only gave him 15 or so. To be honest, I did not want to go overboard plus I lost track since I was aggravated by his attitude. I finally let my boy stand up and directed him over to the living room. The corner was to be his next area of punishment.

            “Time out,” I ordered; “10 minutes.”

I returned to the kitchen to drink what was left of my cold coffee. I, too, had to calm down. A couple moments went by as the timer ticked down the minutes of my baby’s time in the corner. Harry earned himself a few extra swats on the bum and another minute or two because he thought he could get away with leaning against the wall. Although I gave credit that he was probably just tired, I wanted to remind him that waking up on the wrong side of the bed would not slip past his daddy. The timer rang so I could have a little talk with Harry before we would head out for work. I had him sit at the dining table while I sat across from him.

“Hazza, is there anything wrong? Why did you burst out in a tantrum like that?”

My baby boy looked down. No doubt he was contemplating what to say to me. When he looked up, he apologized. “I’m sorry. I just … was scared.”

Then I was befuddled. “Scared? Why would you be scared?”

“I had a nightmare,” Harry replied. “When I woke up I was in a panic and when I looked at the clock, I freaked out. I thought I’d be late so that’s why I rushed out. That’s why I didn’t want any breakfast.”

“Were you tired as well? You know some people get cranky when they don’t get their sleep.”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled; “A little of that too.”

“Then let me tell you one thing, lad. I don’t like having to knock some sense into you when it’s this early in the morning. Both of us are tired but that’s no excuse to get out of punishments. Let alone when we have t-” I gasped, looking at the clock. “WORK!”

            Both of us jumped out of our seats. Completely forgetting about the aspect of time, we dashed out the door with our keys and jackets in hand. “We’ll talk about this later. Right now, there’s bigger fish to fry,” I called to my mate as he got in his car.

**Harry POV**

            My sit spots carried a muffled discomfort as I sat down in the driver’s seat. According to the clock, Louis and I would be at least 5 minutes late for work. I considered that it wouldn’t be that much of a problem if I worked later than usual. I just hoped my boss was not bothered by it either. My mind scrambled for an excuse to use if anyone asked me why I was late. Construction work was the way to go as I pulled into the parking lot of the bakery.

            No one noticed me punching in on the clock. No one asked me anything-not counting the customer who was wondering how much the muffins were. I was relieved that I wouldn’t have to lie but I was faced with another problem. While I was rushing to dress myself that morning, I had forgotten one very important item of clothing. My big boy pants were not in my grasp.  In the bathroom, I looked down at how puffy my jeans were. Unbuttoning and unzipping the enclosures, I found the mishap.

I was still wearing my nappy. Realizing this, I let out a huff of air. I regretted it but I also laughed at it. To think that I had forgotten to take off the diaper was sort of funny in a way. I shook my head as I stood at the toilet and did my business. It was no wonder the spoon did not feel as painful compared to all those other punishments I had received. Finishing up, I concluded that this was a problem that had to wait until work was done and I was home.

            During break, I took a moment to break the news to Louis. He found it just as hilarious.

 **L:** Are you kidding me? XD

 **H:** I know. I was surprised too.

 **L:** No worries mate. I can take care of it once I’m off of work. J How late were you?

 **H:** Thank you daddy! About 5 minutes. U?

 **L:** 7\. it sucks.

 **H:** Don’t I know it.

 **L:** We have to shop tonight. I’ll see you in a few hours. Bye-bye! :*

 **H:**  Love you!

**.      .     .**

            I was relieved to have gone home without the need to change into a diaper. Instead of actually using the one I worn at work, I took advantage of the freedom that was the toilet. Remembering that Louis and I had to go shopping that night, I wrote down a couple items to start off the grocery list. Diapers, tea, coffee and the usual dinner foods were placed on the list. I was sure that Louis would have his own share of ideas to purchase that night as well, so I took a break from the list and waited for my daddy to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait! You can blame the Xbox and my parent’s vacation for that. The next part will have more action, just forewarning you right now. J I’ll get to work on it soon and Swimming with the Fishes too. See you soon.


	12. Friday Frenzy Part II

**Louis POV**

            As for the usual Friday grocery shopping, everything went by just the same. Items were marked off the list once they were put into the cart. Harry got his diapers and a pack of tempera paint just for the fun of it. I got the common tea that I would drink to keep me up every morning and we got our food that would serve as snacks and dinner for the week. I could hear the food tossing and turning as the car pulled up into the driveway. As always, it was frightening but not so bothering sound.

            Packing the food that we bought was always the tedious part of shopping. Harry and I would load up the table with our bags and start organizing the foods that would go in either the cabinets or the fridge. I let out a breath and saw that Harry had taken a seat on the arm of the couch in the living room. I walked toward him in hopes of making a little impression.

            “Great,” I smiled, “now that that’s over, I believe you need your nappy, little boy.”

            Harry replied in the same giggly tone. “I think so too, daddy.”

            My hands found their way to his shoulders and around his neck. Harry’s arms wrapped around my waist and held onto my back. My nose found his cheeks as I stood on my tip-toes. _Yeah, little boy my arse._ The both of us fell back on the couch and we burst out in a laugh. Resting on his chest, I concluded.

“We’ve got the Friday night to ourselves.”

My phone ruined the moment. Its ring echoes through the kitchen and I had no other choice but to answer it. I got up from the couch, hoping not to have hurt my baby boy from getting up; I tried to balance myself carefully and mind my wrapped up hand.

“I’ll change you in a while,” I called to him before picking up the phone. “Hello?”

“Louis! I need your help!” It was my mother.

“Mum? What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got an important meeting tonight and I’m alone with the twins. I’ve called everyone and they’re all busy. Can you please babysit them tonight?”

“Tonight? Mum, I don’t know, this is such short notice.”

“Please, boo bear. I don’t wanna be late to the meeting. Please!”

I panicked, so I replied. “Well, I’ve got nothing planned so I guess I can hold onto them for the night. When will you be over?”

That was it. _Good-bye Friday night to ourselves. It was nice while it lasted._

**.           .           .**

Right on the dot, my mother came to the door with two traveling carriers. There was one with a red blanket and the other with a green. My mother informed me the twins were color-coded for their genders. She was in a rush, so her words came out fast.

“Red is Doris. Green is Ernest. Take good care of them. Here’s the baby bag- it’s got diapers and formula and a change of clothes. They just ate an hour ago. I’ll be back when the meeting’s over. It’s nice seeing you, Louis.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek. “And you too, Harry.” She did the same for him.

Both of us waved goodbye as she headed out the door. Now, I had no idea how hard it was to keep a smile on my face under this sudden circumstance. Yes, I can handle a baby Harry. Whether I could take care of real twin babies was the question. Harry and I looked down at my siblings. I could just tell that both of us were scared. The babies looked up to us with the usual, plain expression babies might carry. I didn’t know what to say, so Harry took care of it.

“Relax, dad. It’s only for the night.”

“I’ve never babysat before,” I turned to my mate; “I don’t know how.”

“Sure you do. You know how to change a diaper. You know how to take care of others. Fact, you’ve even heated a bottle before! Just look at me. You’ve done it plenty of times, you just don’t know it.”

            Harry was right but he was also wrong. “Yeah but I know how to care for _you._ Not two living and breathing miniature humans.”

“Alright, calm down.” Harry put his hand on my shoulder. “We’ve got this down pat. It’s just for the night. We can do it together.”

“But what if they start crying?”

“Don’t worry about that. Look at them. They’re not crying now, are they?”

The baby with the red blanket tossed her head slightly. Her eyes winced. Her nose crinkled and her mouth opened. There was a small whimper that quickly turned into a wail. I cursed us both. I should’ve never had asked that. I turned to Harry in a panic.

“What do we do?!”

“Slow down, buckaroo. Let’s check her nappy.”

Harry seemed to have the situation under control. He lifted Doris out of the carrier and went to sniff her diaper. His nose curled up so the problem was clear. Another blanket was found in the baby bag. I laid it down so we could change the crying twin. Harry got right to work with the soiled diaper. He flipped open the tabs and tossed it away. He wiped down the mess and powdered the baby all on his own. I watched in amazement. Harry was very confident. He even got Doris to stop crying. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

            “Wow,” I said, “you really know what you’re doing.”

            “Thank you,” Harry held Doris in his arms. “But have you forgotten something, daddy?”

            My brain sneezed. I remembered. “Right; your turn; I’ll be right back.”

            I got up to retrieve one of Harry’s nappies so I could change him out of his big boy pants. When I came back, I saw that he had sat Doris down so he could handle Ernest who wanted something.

            “What’s wrong now?” I asked my baby boy that had transformed into a father.

            “I don’t know. His nappy smells clean.” Harry started rocking Ernest in his arms then turned his attention towards something else. “Can you look in the bag for a pacifier?”

            Nodding my head, I was on the case. I quickly rummaged through the bag in hopes of finding a small binky underneath all of the other supplies. I looked through zipped up pockets and little bags only to find a menstrual stash. _Thanks mum._ It wasn’t until I looked through the outer pockets when I finally found a pacifier. I tossed it to Harry who slowly let Ernest have a bite on it. The pacifier did its job and the crying twin was quiet again.

            Another relieve breath was exerted from my lips and I said, “OK, mate. Now let me take care of you.”

**.           .           .**

            Friday evening hours passed slowly. Harry and I were working up a load babysitting the twins. My mother did not even give me a specific time of when she’d be back, so the whole night I was on my toes. Whenever a baby would cry, Harry and I would assist him or her. Once we found out what was wrong, we’d take care of the business as well as have a little fun with them. My mum left a couple of small toys in the baby bag so we used what we could. One time when I had Ernest in front of me, Harry took out his phone to snap a picture.

            Harry awed, “you two look so cute together.”

            Doris, who was crawling around, reached Harry’s side. She pulled on the side of his shirt lightly, causing Harry to put down his phone and hold her as I did with Ernest. I moved the twin I had to the side so I could pick up my baby’s phone. While Harry held onto Doris, I snapped a picture. The entire image looked like a grown baby was holding a little baby because of the onesie Harry was wearing. My mate smiled once he saw what I was doing and I took another. I proclaimed that they were cute together also. Harry agreed.

            When sunset had passed, Ernest was already in his carrier sleeping away. Meanwhile, I was holding a warm bottle of formula to Doris’s lips. Because of my burn, I had to be careful but the swelling had gone down so I could have a little more freedom. Hoping to have her in bed sooner rather than later, I took the time to hum a small lullaby just to calm her down. I smiled seeing that her eyes were beginning to doze off. Drinking can be tiresome, so I let the twin have what she could. Soon, she stopped sucking on the bottle altogether. I put it down and got up from my seat. Gently rocking Doris, I told her everything was going to be OK and that our mum would come back soon. I lowered her down to the red carrier and whispered softly to her.

            “That’s it, yeah. Be a good girl and go to sleep.”

            Closing her eyes, she did.

            I tiptoed away from the carriers. Harry was resting in the living room. He was staying quiet in hopes to not wake up the twins. I sat next to him, completely exhausted. Some old case documentary was on the television. Harry’s head rested on my shoulder and I laid my cheek on the side of his head. It was quite a relaxing moment in the time of babysitting. Finally, there was a break in the action. Or so it seemed.

            A knock on the door interrupted the scene. Harry’s head perked up. Since he was still wearing his onesie, he could not answer the door. I got up to greet my mother who was more than happy to have picked up the twins.

            “Hey, Louis; I-”

            “Shhh,” my pointer finger covered my lips. “The twins are sleeping.”

            “Oh, OK.” My mum whispered her response and started to pick up the baby bag.

I helped her set the carriers in the car so they would be set for the trip back home. My mother thanked me for the deed and I told her it was no trouble even though it was a stressful night. I waved good-bye as my mum drove away into the night. Closing the door behind me, I locked it shut. I returned to the living room to find my baby boy dozing off on the couch. I supposed that he was more tired than I had expected him to be. Looking down at him, I ran my fingers through the tops of his curls in a soft, light fashion. A quiet hum was produced by me. It was the same one that I had sung for Doris. Smiling, I was happy to only have one baby to take care of for the rest on the night. Not to mention for the rest of my life.


	13. Check-Ups

**Louis POV**

The nurse at the stadium where I worked at instructed me to visit a doctor for my burnt hand. I followed up on her advice and scheduled an appointment for the weekend. Beforehand, I asked Harry when his last check-up was. I was concerned for my little boy when he proclaimed that he had not seen a doctor in years.

            “Not once?” I was shocked; “Come on, you’ve had to have gone some time.”

            “Nope,” he said; “Not in a long time.”

            “Then that settles it. You’re coming with me.”

            Harry was protestant at first but I managed to warm up to him. It was only for a check-up, after all. It was nothing serious. I had Harry dress himself in his boxers and drive to the hospital on the day of the appointment. For one, I was tired and two, my hand always got in the way of my steering. It was quite bothersome to drive to work and back every day-not to mention dangerous. We pulled up to the place about five minutes before the time was set for both of us. I was sure that it would give us enough time to fill out any paperwork that needed to be signed. When we met the lady at the front counter, we found that there were plenty of papers to sign.

            “Here we are, two of you. Sign off your information. The doctor should be in shortly.”

            “Thank you,” Harry and I replied before sitting down in the lounge.

The paperwork consisted of the usual questions: full name, date of birth, home place and contact numbers. Filling the bubbles out was a workout in itself when it asked us our family’s history in diseases. I pretty much checked off every bubble that claimed that I did not know squat. I looked over to Harry to see that he did the same thing. I almost laughed at that. A few moments after turning in our information, a nurse called out from the entrance to the halls of the hospital.

“For Harry and Lewis?” I wanted to choke her right off the bat.

“It’s Louis,” I tried to be nice; “like the French.”

“Oh, I apologize.”

The nurse shook my right hand. Because of the roll of gauze, she acted gently. She also smiled a little too brightly for my taste. She did the same for Harry, who got a firmer shake than me. I didn’t mind at the time but I will admit that I was not falling for her charm.

“Right this way, please.” The nurse directed us down the hall.

We finally made it to a room that looked like a normal hospital room. There was a long mat with paper covering it. The walls held onto pictures that seemed to be homemade. Containers of cotton balls and swabs filled the counter and the whole area smelled of vinegar. For a second or two, I thought it was Easter. The window overlooking the parking lot in the middle of summer told me otherwise.

The nurse spoke to us for a final time. “Wait in here. The doctor should be come in a few minutes. OK?”

“Alright,” I said even though there was a ring of arrogance in my tone that had slipped out to show my feelings.

After the nurse left, Harry glared at me with a funny grin.

“What?” I said.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you, Louis?”

Remembering that he had permission to call me by my name whenever we were out in public, I restrained my nerve to punish him. I shrugged instead of saying anything but my baby was pressuring me.

“Come on,” he giggled; “Admit it.” Harry walked to my side and raised his arms so he could hug me. I crossed my arms while he rested his cheek on my shoulder.

“Fine,” I muttered; “Maybe a little.”

“Ha!” Harry blurted out and kissed me on the cheek.

“Shut up,” mumbling, I couldn’t help but laugh as well.

For some reason, Haz always knew how to make me smile. I loved him for having the power to do that. In the mist of the embrace, however, the doctor opened the door. Harry let go of his grip on me so both of us could meet the doctor. The man wore a dress shirt and pants. He looked clean-cut and stylist. In fact, he kind of looked like one of those famous celebrities. To be exact, I’d say he was related to David Beckham.

“Hello, gentlemen; I’m Dr. Payne. I’ll be checking up on you today.”

“Hi,” I said, lifting my hand up for a shake.

Based off the gauze he observed, the doctor said “you’re Louis. Am I correct?”

“Yes,” I said proudly. _At least this guy can say my name right._

“And you must be Harry,” Dr. Payne shook hands with my mate as well.

“How do you do?” Harry came off with his charming approach that everyone knew and loved.

“I’m fine, thank you. So, Louis how is your hand?”

Just as any other doctor’s appointment, I explained the entire ordeal. I told the story of how I got injured in the first place and how I would care for the wound with aloe vera every day. The doctor congratulated me for taking care of the burn in an efficient way. Then, he explained how the check-up procedure was going to go. Dr. Payne said that he would have another nurse come in and care for the wound after he’d examine it. While the nurse would assist me, he would examine Harry for his check-up.

“I’d like for you to unwrap the dressing on your hand. I’ll call the nurse in a moment, if it’s alright with you.”

“Yes, of course;” I replied.

Harry nodded in response. Dr. Payne said that he would be right back before exiting the room. Untying the gauze was difficult at first. Pulling at the knot with one hand, there was no hope for progress. Finally, Harry suggested that he’d help me. I presented my burnt hand to him since I was agitated enough. I watched my baby play doctor as he gently cared for my hand. The final reveal came with signs of healing in pink. Most of the pus that submerged the area before was fading away. Old, dead skin made a ring around the area. I just hoped that new skin would follow.

A female nurse with black hair stepped into the room with Dr. Payne treading behind her. Harry sat the dirty gauze aside so the doctor could check on me. He, too, saw signs of improvement. Dr. Payne declared that a scar may form but it would disappear within a few weeks to a couple months. He instructed me to air out the area for a couple hours every day and that I should wash the area carefully with soap and water. I listened carefully. Remembering everything would be another task.

The doctor ordered the nurse to help me care for my hand. While she applied ointment to the burn, I listened in on Dr. Payne as he checked on Harry. He continued with the procedure that every other check-up was expected to go through. A stethoscope was used for to listen to Harry’s heartbeat. The doctor checked on his ears and eye dilation. Harry stepped out for a moment so he could produce a urine sample. To be honest, I was becoming bored as the nurse wrapped up my hand with new, clean gauze. For some relief, I attempted to uphold a conversation.

“So, how are you?” I asked the nurse.

“OK,” she replied.

The room was silent again. _Fantastic,_ I thought sarcastically for my own enjoyment. _Great talking to you; it was really nice._ Harry returned a few minutes later with a bottle for the doctor. He thanked his patient for it and said that the results would come in soon. Overall, Harry was concluded to be healthy for his age. The nurse tied off the gauze with a jolt. It didn’t hurt but I will say it was not an appealing surprise. I was invited for another visit whenever the time called for it. The doctor shook my hand one more time before saying farewell.

“Take care,” Dr. Payne told me. “You too, Harry.”

“Thanks,” my mate said, returning the gesture. “Good-bye.”

Heading out the heavy doors, the lady at the front desk squealed out “have a good day!”

“You too,” _Bitch!_ I chuckled internally at my own insult that never happened.

Harry stepping into the driver’s seat and I went for the passenger’s side. Driving back home, we discussed our plans for the rest of the weekend. Abruptly, I had nothing planned; neither did Hazza. Turning down a few streets more, I suggested a movie night. My baby boy, not in the mood for films, agreed to a game night. Now all there was left to do was to head home for a night in with the Xbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short but I decided to cut it off here. I'll be busy for the next couple of days so please bear with me for the wait. See you soon! :)


	14. Switcharoo

**Harry POV**

            When break time came about, I reminded myself that my car’s gas tank needed to be filled up. It was customary for me to go to the gas station after work whenever the time called for it. However, because of Louis’s rules, I had to ask for permission first. I was not very welcomed toward the idea but I obeyed it just the same. I texted my daddy in hopes he would agree to my request.

            **H:** Dad, my car is out of gas. Is it alright if I come home a little late today?

            Because of the regulations at work, I had to hide my phone right away. And because it was on vibrate and the bakery was busy that day, I had the unfortunate fate that had me not pick up my phone for the remainder of the day. Once my shift was done and I was on my way out, the little red light on the side of the gas level flickered up at me. My daddy never replied to me. I knew that he could’ve been busy at work just as I was but my gas tank was at risk. If I didn’t fill it up, I’d end up walking home. I drove faster.

            It wasn’t a good idea. My foot accelerated my car to a speed which I hoped was not noticeably fast. I wasn’t even thinking about the police or the law regarding speeding. Cops know when you’re going fast whether you like it or not. The sirens wailed after I passed under a bridge. I cursed myself, remembering that officers can hide anywhere and still catch the guilty. I pulled over right away but not without grief. Putting the automobile in park, I shut off the engine. I couldn’t afford to waste anymore gas than I already had.

            “License, registration and proof of insurance, please;” The policeman communicated with me through the open window. I presented the items he asked for and then he asked me their widely-known question. “Do you know why I stopped you, sir?”

            “I believe I was speeding.” I spoke honestly. I just wanted to get out of here.

            “You’re right. You were going ten miles over the limit. I’ll come back in a moment.”

            Pitying myself, I watched the man go back to his cop car. I could only imagine what the passing drivers were thinking of me. _Idiot,_ one would say. _Dumbass,_ another would spit. The whole idea was menacing. I didn’t like the idea that I was stopped in the middle of rush hour. Honestly, I just wanted to fill up my car with gas and go home. When the policeman returned, he brought back my license, insurance and registration but something else along with them.

            “You’ve got to be more careful, sir;” he handed me the ticket. “Speeding is dangerous.”

            “Alright,” I replied. “I will, sir. Thank you.”

            _Thank you?_ I scolded myself, _why are you saying thank you when you got yourself in trouble?_ I read the fine. $45 dollars was about to be ripped right from my wallet and more if I did not pay on time. A boat-load of pity set in as I turned the keys for the ignition to start. The engine roared and then stopped. I tried for the keys again. The ignition sparked but nothing could get my car back on the road again. I wanted to scream once I realized that my gas tank had failed me.

At first, I figured there was no bright side then I thought, _hey, walking is a great exercise._ I soon found out that walking is not so great if your legs start burning when you’re miles from home. The ticket and everything after was a punishment in among itself. Gathering my nerve, I concurred that Louis would understand. I slowly made my way back home, giving myself a little hope that I would arrive in time so Louis wouldn’t notice a thing. Gosh, I was wrong.

**.           .           .**

Louis was airing his hand out when I made it back home. My adrenaline was racing because I decided to run down the street. It took me at least a half an hour to find my way home. The sight of my daddy made me feel relieved but he scared be momentarily when he ran up to me for an embrace. I could only imagine that he was thinking of worst case scenarios of what happened to me. It wouldn’t matter now. I was home. Louis passionate hug quickly turned into an angry interrogation.

            “Harry Edward, where have you been?”

I was too tired to speak. I was in the middle of catching my breath as I showed my daddy the little slip of paper that said I owed $45 dollars for speeding. Needless to say Louis was shocked. I couldn’t talk to he did it for me.

“Ten miles over the limit? What were you thinking?!”

“I ran out of gas,” I attempted to explain. “I walked and then ran and …” I took another breath. I couldn’t continue.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Louis asked, resulting in a puzzled expression. “I would’ve picked you up. Actually, why didn’t you ask me to go get gas after work in the first place?”

I looked to my daddy with an exasperated visage. “I did,” I said; “I texted you, you never answered back. My gas was low.”

“What?” Louis’s healthy hand reached for his phone from his back pocket and unlocked the screen. He stared at the screen for a moment then arched his eyebrows. “Are you lying to me?”

“No,” I replied honestly.

            “I think you are. Harry, I’ve got no messages from you today.”

            Now it was my turn to be surprised. If he did not get the text, I would be in more trouble than what I already was. Louis showed me his phone and I retorted. “That’s impossible. I asked you if I could go out during my break.”

            “I don’t see any proof of that, Harry. Is that it then? You go out for a joy ride without my permission and you get yourself a speeding ticket? I can’t believe it. Haven’t I told you before that you’re not allowed to go anywhere without me? I thought you knew better.” Louis was increasingly becoming angry at me. There had to have been some mistake. I wanted to reason with him but he was pointing accusations to me that would not support me at all. He just didn’t understand.

“Daddy, please, my car’s probably towed by now.

“Your car?” Louis roared, “Who cares about your car? There are more important issues!” I had enough of it. If there wasn’t an angry baby within me before, there was certainly one at the moment I made a terrible mistake.

“Shut up and just listen to me!”

My hand reached across and smacked my daddy’s face. A loud _slap_ echoed off his face. The pit of my stomach sparked. My conscious screamed. I realized that was not the best idea like a child had just committed murder. Louis’s neck straightened out. I could see that my hand made an impression on his cheek. Rest assured he was about to make an impression on me just not in the same area. My daddy’s hands whisked through my curls and he managed to find my ear. He yanked me in his direction as he charged through the house.

I shrieked out a yelp and made an attempt to apologize. Louis would receive none of it. He flung me over his knees in a flash as soon as he made it in the living room. He let go of my ear only to force my face down into the cushions of the couch. I felt my pants being ripped down. A hard spank hit me and, although I knew it was coming, I screamed just the same.

 _SPANK SPANK SPANK_ “How dare you?!” _SPANK_ “Harry, what in the world made you think you can do that to your own daddy?!” _SPANK SPANK_ “Breaking rules is one thing” _SPANK_ “but deliberately hitting me like that” _SPANK_ “is uncalled for!” _SPANK SPANK SPANK_

            “OW! Dad!”

            “Enough!” _SPANK_ “You’re in enough trouble as it is.”

            Everything was going downhill. His spanks, regardless of his injured hand, were continuous and I could see that he had no intention of stopping. How he did not receive the message was beyond me. I knew the truth. Louis just was not listening. Now that my anger had gotten the best of me, I could not save myself from the punishment. I thought I would never escape the terrible place that was over my daddy’s knees. I had almost given up hope when we heard the ringing.

            Louis’s hand paused in the air. My bum got the chance to breathe as the ringing sang on. Louis lifted himself up slightly so he could retrieve his cell phone. I heard the screen unlock then my papa gasped. My upper body was picked up and immediately caught in a hug. My bottom winced since Louis sat me down in his lap. His hug tightened around me.

“Oh gosh, Harry; I’m so sorry.”

            “What? Why?” Sniffling, I was completely deranged until I saw that Louis had sat down his phone. I looked down to see that my message was sent. As the screen faded away, I discovered that it was simply delayed. _Fucking phone companies._

“I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have spanked you. You were telling the truth.” Louis rocked me slightly but it almost felt like I was comforting _him._ “I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

            A soft laugh escaped my lips. I was wondering how everything had gotten so topsy-turvy all of a sudden. The ear Louis tugged on previously had subsided. My ass, still pink, was recovering slowly. I raised my hand so I could pat his back.

“There, there,” I murmured, hoping to comfort my daddy for his mistake; “it’s OK.”

“No, it’s not;” Louis loosened the embrace so he could have eye contact with me. “It was my fault I didn’t listen to you in the first place. It was wrong of me as a daddy. I want to make it up to you and I don’t think an apology is enough.”

“Of course it’s enough.”

“No, it’s not. I have to make it up to you;” Louis repeated as he removed me from his lap so I could sit on the couch. He stood up and began to fumble with his pants enclosures. “I must.”

            “What do you mean?” I questioned him as he bent over to pull his pants down, leaving his underwear at his hips. With as much dignity as he could muster, he fell over my lap as if we had switched rolls for the day. For once, he was the bad boy in need of discipline. It made me cringe.

            “Daddy’s orders;” Louis adjusted himself over my knees. “Punish me.”

            “This is not how I wanted to make up.”

            “This has to happen, Harry. I deserve it. Please, let’s just get this over with.”

            I was at a loss for words. I knew that if I protested any more, Louis would have a counterargument ready at hand. My hand rested on his back. The other found its way towards the curve of his bum. The pit in my stomach that was compatible to the Grand Canyon was now filled with butterflies. I was nervous yet excited. For once, I got to see my punishment’s in a new perspective. I saw my daddy’s view of action and it made me feel powerful but guilty. I’d never hurt him but he was right. He deserved what he asked for.

            “So,” I began my newly found character with a clear of the throat. “Why are you getting this spanking?”

            “Because I didn’t listen to you,” Louis replied; “I punished you right off the bat without letting you explain yourself.”

            “That’s right,” I said.

I wanted to ask him if he was ready but the remorse he was letting off was incredibly strong. My eyes trailed down to review his underwear. The hand that rested on his bottom rubbed the canvas. Louis was ready but I was not. An epiphany settled when I discovered that I did not know how to spank. Sure, the procedure is exerted on the bum and it’s supposed to be painful to an extent but how to carry the punishment out was my question. I didn’t know whether to use full-on force or quick strikes upon my daddy. Either way, penalties had to follow.

            Deciding to take the safe route first, I began to lightly spank my daddy’s bottom. I didn’t want to hurt him at first because I wanted to get the hand of my temporary role. Increasing the tension and hand usage, I made it so Louis’s bum was becoming red. I’d imagine that Louis was comfortable with my choice of action but he was quite protestant.

            “Oh come on,” he mumbled; “I know you can do better than that.”

            I spoke to him, “I don’t want to hurt you though.” Honestly, I didn’t.

            “It’s supposed to hurt, Harry. It’s a punishment. Not a love-tapping spree.”

            The frustration was revealing itself. I stopped my rhythm that consisted of light slaps so I could raise my hand high in the air. I let him have it. A cough breathed out of my daddy’s lips. _One,_ I counted in my head. I spanked him again with just about the same amount of force as the one before. After a couple more swats to the bum in front of me, I moved the underwear from Louis’s hips to his ankles. Once I started again on the pink skin, my daddy muffled his gasps and I lost track altogether. Now that I was in control, I was sure to let Louis get what was coming to him. He forgot to be the compassionate daddy that he was supposed to be so the consequences continued.

I didn’t go overboard, of course. Despite the fact the power that was given to me was invigorating, I knew that forgiveness was more important than the spanking itself. I let my daddy up so he could have a rest on my lap. I hugged him just as he did for me and rocked him back and forth slightly. For some peculiar reason, I was happy. Louis owned up to his mistake and he was willing to pay the price. Not only that, but I got to hold _my_ baby and comfort him.

Smiling, I told him “you’re forgiven.”

            “You pack a punch,” Louis’s hand rubbed at the cheek I slapped moments before.

            “So do you,” I said, implying the spanking. My hand reached up to itch the back of my head because of the awkward moment that was occurring. In hopes of ending the silence, I changed the subject.

“Can we go find my car now, papa? Maybe no one towed it yet.” Not so luckily, I had to pay for more than just my ticket to get my car back. Both Louis and I were tired by the time dinner was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a bitch. That is all.


	15. Succubus Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter of Padded may be considered as harsh to certain readers. Please do not take any offence for it only applies to the plot of this story. Thank you for your time. In other news, 11,800+ hits. Excuse me while my head explodes.

**Harry POV**

            “Bitch! Get over here now!” My daddy, angered, stormed through the door.

            I picked my head up to see Louis pointing his finger in front of himself. His visage appeared furious. The pit in my stomach churned while I stood up. Obviously, something was wrong. I had to discover the inconvenience but I was interrupted.

            “What is-”

            “Silence! You’re in very big trouble. On your knees, slut.” I was forced down on the ground. He had me kneel before him, looking up. “Did you really think I’d let your error slip right over my head? What gave you the idea to deceive me like this?”

            His scolding befuddled me. For a moment, I tried to recall what I had done that he could have been concerned about. I couldn’t think of anything and by the time I had concluded that I had done nothing wrong, Louis was snarling at me in a disgusted matter.

Attempting to negotiate, I said “I don’t-”

            “I said shut up!” He slapped me.

I could feel the shape of his hand imprinting on the side of my face. My cheek began to turn pink. The palm of my hand rose up so I could rub the impacted zone. Based on the warmth and the pain I was experiencing, I could tell that my daddy was angrier than I had imagined.

            “Breaking a rule is bad enough but trying to manipulate me like that, oh you are in for it, boy. It’s unacceptable! After all the work I’ve put into you and you disappoint me. I don’t like it. Not one fucking bit.”

            His swearing caused another layer of confusion to set in my thoughts. I knew I wasn’t allowed to swear because my daddy specifically said good boys do not swear and neither should I. If he didn’t like the sound of that type of language, why was he using it? Of course, it’s understandable if he’s angry but the idea of it was unfair all the same. I opened my mouth to speak. Louis did not give me a chance.

            “Enough. You are not permitted to say anything. Not one fucking peep comes out of your mouth. You hear me? If you break this rule, you’ll earn yourself ten lashes on each of your thighs with the cane. If you do it again, I’ll get the duct tape for your face so I don’t have to listen to your shit anymore.”

            Now I was scared. Louis was known as the type of daddy to communicate with his baby. If there was ever something wrong, I was permitted all of the confidence to have a word with him. He’d even give me the permission to cry. Now that he wasn’t, I was frightened for my life. Something wasn’t right and if I was going to find out what was the problem, I had to do it without speaking.

            “Listen here, you little cunt. Get up.”

The hand that rested on Louis’s hip grabbed for the top of my head. His fingers grasped the strands of my hair and he pulled upwards. I let out a squeal as I was brought to my legs. Slapping his arm away, I yelled for him to get off of me. Once I was free, I dashed away to put myself a few meters distance away from him. Louis was not my daddy anymore. He was a monster.

            “What did I fucking tell you, slut?!”

The man went over to the side of the room to retrieve a long, thin cane from off the table. I could tell that it was made out of wood. He could have bought it the last time he went to a hardware store. In the end, it wouldn’t matter how he got it. The damned thing would land on my bottom either way. Whether I could prevent the future was the question. Louis charged for me and I ran away. He, being right on my tail, yanked at the back of my shirt. Almost instantly, he lifted my body up. With a strong force that I never knew existed, the man threw me on the bed.

            Any idea of freedom was considered nonexistent. My arms fought back, trying to hoist my body off of the mattress but I was pressed down by the demon that was my daddy. My sweatpants were ripped down as well as my underwear so they would rest around my knees. Noticing that I was not wearing a nappy, I wondered if that was the cause of this upbringing. The same hand that accomplished the deed raised the cane and let it fall. A spark pinched my bum. Although the hit was quiet, it did not make my cry any similar.

 “No! Let me go!” I flailed my arms around in hopes of becoming free. This only resulted in failure while another stroke of the cane settled on my sit spot.

            “You just can’t follow the rules, can you?” Louis thundered. The cane struck like lightning. The storm raged on and it would not stop. 

            “I’ve done nothing wrong!”

            “Oh, say that to your papa;” my captor scoffed.

Louis sent the cane down again so it could prick my upper thigh. I cried out with tears soaking up the sheets before me. A rapid amount of swats set a fire to my backside. I questioned myself if I would perish right then and there. The man over me did not seem to care for my pain until he stopped his rhythm for a slim moment.

The monster grinned; “We’re gonna have to think of a new punishment for you, little boy. I can feel that you’re enjoying this.”

“I’m not!” I had to answer his rhetorical statement. Fighting back was not the best option according to the punisher. However, I found it better to start an uprising than to play the consent card on something that I honestly did not want continue experiencing.

“Shut it!” Another strike was expressed on my sit spot. “Did I say you could talk? If your cock had permission, I’m sure it’d be screaming for mine.”

 _What are you talking about?!_ I wanted to understand his reason for punishing me despite the fact a severe penalty would follow. I was crying out loud, literally, and he was suspecting me of loving the culture he was exerting. Even the heat my bum was brewing protested the idea.

 “It’s not a punishment if you enjoy it, Harry. You know that perfectly well and I’m not feeling merciful either, bitch.”

Suddenly, the hands that assaulted me sat the cane down to flip my body over so my back was to the mattress. My bum and thighs stung from the contact on the bed. Facing up, I saw Louis handling something else. It was a pacifier. My lips were immediately stuffed with the object almost as if I was forced to suck it. Panicking, I did my best to spit it out but my mouth did not protest. I was stuck in that positon, surrendering to the dominant that took complete control over his baby doll. I didn’t like it in any sense.

Louis’s anger did not last long, however. His eyes were staring down at me, raging with power but then shriveled up into a panic. I, too, was frightened but I was broken and abused. He looked surprised, alert and unharmed. Wrapping his fingers around my arm muscles, he shook me, shouting out an order.

“Harry, wake up!”

**Louis POV**

            “Harry! Baby, wake up!”

            When I saw my boyfriend arousing a fit in his sleep, it was only human nature to awaken him from his struggles. I shook him and called his name in order to wake him up. Frightened, Harry’s eyes bugged out. At first, instinct took over. He tried to scooch away from me as he gasped for air. Then, he became relaxed, letting the sobs cough up hugging his stuffed kitten tightly under his arm. I thought I could comfort him by rubbing the side of his shoulder but his coiling winces said otherwise.

            I chose to calm Harry down by my words rather than my touch. “It’s OK. You were dreaming.”

            Harry shook his head frantically. “That wasn’t a dream,” he cried; “It was a nightmare.”

            “What happened?” I knew it was not the best time to ask him considering the fact he was scared out of his mind, but helping my baby boy was my number one priority.

Surprisingly, Harry spoke to me. “You were mad at me. You attacked me and you didn’t even give me a chance to talk. It was so scary, papa. You flogged me with a cane.” His breathing struggled until he released his cries altogether.

            He calmed down enough so I could come closer to him. I wrapped my arm around him and rubbed his side in hopes of comforting him. The grip on Kitty loosened slightly as Harry cried. I reassured him that everything was OK and tried to convince him that I would never become what his nightmare envisioned me as.

            “I’d never do that to you, Harry. Abuse is an evil thing. I could never hurt you like that. We don’t even own a cane.”

            I wiped his tears away as he sniveled up his nose. “We don’t?”

            “No,” I said, “at least I don’t think so.”

            My mate curled up into my chest. Brushing my hand through his curls, I could only imagine that he wished we would never possess an object from his hurtful dream. An idea sprouted in my mind and I invited Harry in hopes of cheering him up.

“Tell you what, you stay here while I go make up a spot of tea.” I started to get up from the bed but Harry still held on to me. He softened his grip so he could grab a tissue from the box on nightstand.

            “OK.” Harry began to plug his nose.

            “You’ll be fine, darling;” I said as I walked around the bed frame and towards the door. “I’ll come back in a moment.” I saw my baby nod his head before I proceeded down the hallway.

            I brewed up the cup of tea as promised. To add a comforting effect, I presented the mug to Harry with a small amount of vanilla. He smiled at the smell of it and the taste. After changing in a nappy and a suitable breakfast, series of morning cartoons helped Harry forget his troubling nightmare. I was happy to have Harry recover. No one deserves to feel sad-neither does my baby.


	16. Through the Dark

**Harry POV**

            Why I dreamt up a nightmare was the main concern on my mind. Reconsidering the fact that your brain does all the work and you roll your eyes at it later, I contemplated multiple reasons why I would cook that scene up in my sleep. Perhaps it was because of my car that ran out of gas. Maybe it was because of my long walk home. It could have been from the punishment I had received. Truly, anything or nothing could be the reason for a nightmare but then I remembered something. I slapped Louis. In the nightmare, he got his revenge. I shook my head, telling myself that I was worrying too much. I dropped the question to ask myself another. I wondered how on Earth I would fall asleep that night.

            My daddy entered the living room with a bottle in hand.  Another commercial aired on the television. The rain outside did not make my mood any better. Since a blanket covered the lower half of my body, I let my papa have a share underneath the covers. Louis scooched over so he could sit closer to me. He wrapped his arm around me to rub my side. I know he only wanted to comfort me but I just was not in the mood.

            “How are you feeling, Harry?” my daddy addressed me.

            I shrugged “kinda better. Right now I’ve got the blues.”

            “Want your bottle?” Louis motioned for the drink to be presented to me.

            Shaking my head, I replied “no.”

“It’s warm,” my papa coaxed.

I turned away. “Nah. Don’t wanna.”

            Hesitantly, Louis finally put the bottle down. He sat it on a coaster that was on the coffee table. Returning back beside me, we didn’t say anything for a while. The rain outside slowly began to pick up. The sprinkle turned into a shower as I rested my head on my daddy’s shoulder. The cartoon returned, so I was trying my best to be engrossed by it. I didn’t know what Louis was thinking until he opened his mouth.

            “Hey Harry,” he said “is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

            I blinked. From what I knew, nothing could pull me out of the saddening phase. I was practically stuck in a rabbit hole that never made it to Wonderland. Frowning, I told him that I didn’t know. I asked for suggestions.

            “Well, originally, I’d serve you ice cream for breakfast.”

            For once, I was not surprised in a scary way. I let out a sort of giggle, in fact, because Louis always came up with such the silliest things.

            “You can do that?” I laughed with an amount of wonder.

            “Why not?” Louis replied. “There’s breakfast for dinner and dessert for breakfast. Possibilities are endless!”

I could tell that he was happy to have placed a smile on my face. It quickly faded, however, when the lights began to flicker. At first, there was nothing to worry about. Heavy rain was counted as one of the usual reasons for a disturbance in electricity. When the lights returned to their brightened state, I reached for the remote to turn on the weather channel. The radar popped up with specific colors streaming around our area. Sure enough, there was a storm on the horizon.

“I’d better shut off the computer,” Louis stated getting up; “Just in case it shuts off all of a sudden.”

Nodding, I watched him leave the room. I stayed at my spot on the couch and listened to the meteorologist. Presenting the radar map, he provided his predictions on the weather. Obviously, a storm was heading our way. Strong winds were expected. The weather man concluded the warnings would last throughout the afternoon. With any luck, the clouds would perish by the time dinner would be ready.

            My daddy returned with some news. “Wow, winds are picking up.”

            “Yeah, the weather man sa-” The flickering lights interrupted me.

The room became quiet once again until a muffled thunder rumbled above the house. The T.V. started to become static. We waited for the electricity’s final decision. Stay alive or die trying. The meteorologist soon became a memory. The power went out. Darkened clouds did not help a bit. The sun could not come to our aid because of the storm. Windows were only a small exception.

“Well great,” I mumbled sarcastically.

“Better get the candles,” my daddy retorted as if it was going to be a long, dark day.

**.           .           .**

We always kept a little stash of candles because of my mum’s collection. It was strange when she offered me to have them when I moved out but I took them anyway. It was sort of a memorial, in a way. I wondered for a moment how she was doing. To tell the truth, I was more interested in if she was surviving this storm as Louis and I were. With the candlestick glowing in the middle of the coffee table, my daddy kept a close hold of me on the couch. The blanket kept us warm.

The muffled sound of torrential downpour rang through the rooftop of the house and against the windows. The rays of a lightning bolt filled the room. A thunder followed shortly after and I tightened my grip on my papa. He gave out a slight giggle like he thought my fright was funny. I looked up to him and frowned defensively. Even though the candle was our only source of light, I could see that he was not taking it seriously.

“What?” I said.

“Aww,” Louis smiled; “You look so cute when you’re scared.”

“It’s not funny!” I tried to defend myself but my daddy’s grin only grew wider.

“Oh, Harry,” he hugged me tighter under the covers. “I assure you everything will blow over soon.”

Shrugging my anger off, I leaned on his chest so I could rest my head there. For a daddy who thought my reactions were somewhat hilariously adorable, he was quite a protector. His shirt smelled of impressive cologne that hung in my nostrils. The ends of my curly hair began to swirl as my daddy ran his fingers across the top of my head. A soft, tingly feeling roused in my heart. It was one of those weird moments that you want to continue experiencing but the idea of it occurring again was considered awkward and taboo. Nevertheless, Louis went on. I closed my eyes, enjoying it.

The weather frowned upon us. The comforting moment did not last forever. Another lightning struck as well as a powerful thunder. It woke me up from that fuzzy state, scaring me in the process. My heart jumped inside of my torso, causing me to propel myself up a few centimeters. Not only did my breathing pick up a notch but I also noticed something disturbing in my nether regions.

“I think I just peed on you,” I nudged away slightly, hoping my nappy did not leek from the jump scare.

“No,” Louis formed a mischievous grin on his face; “I think I peed on you.”

Just to make quite sure, I pulled back the covers. His pants were dry as a bone. So was the couch. I coughed out a sigh because I had then realized my mind was not playing tricks on me. I looked up to inform my papa that I was in need of changing. Louis laughed again. That time, I sort of joined him.

“Aww, did you have an accident, little boy?” My daddy moved the covers away so the both of us could get up.

I nodded without a word as a response. Louis held his hands out so he could lead the way as we stood up together.

“It’s OK. That’s what these are for, darling.” He patted my padded bottom for emphasis.

Louis headed for the bedroom. I followed shortly after him. While I lowered myself down to the original changing position, I convinced myself my daddy was right. The storm would blow away soon enough. If it didn’t, I was sure that we would find our way through the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You sung it, didn’t you? Come on, you can admit it! :3 I definitely recommend eating ice cream for breakfast if you ever wake up sad. It doesn’t cure the sadness but it will loosen the mood. I’m seeing the boys perform next week so I hope it can cure a heart attack! Eh, gosh someone help me.


	17. Sickeningly Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Way We Were - Carrie Hope Fletcher --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cON3qGI6NTI

**Louis POV**

The thunderstorm had lightened up enough for the power to return. While the showers continued outside, Harry was dozing off on the couch. Insisting on a naptime story, I told him of an old-fashioned fairytale. I chose the classic fantasy of Rapunzel.

“Not long afterwards, great happiness and celebration filled the kingdom when Rapunzel and her prince married each other. The witch lived the rest of her life locked up in the old, tall tower. Of course, Rapunzel and her prince lived happily ever after.” I turned my head to see my baby had gone to rest. His breathing slowed down and his eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep.

I whispered “I think you’ve finally hit the sack.”

Getting up from the couch can be the hardest thing to do if another persona is occupying the cushions. Certainly, it would be a shame to have woken up the cutest darling in the world because of a sudden jolt. I slowly made it up, inching myself very carefully off the cushions of the couch. Harry, luckily, did not stir. I tiptoed out of the living room with the murmur of raindrops humming their showering song. Reaching the hallway, I got down to my feet again. I breathed out a sigh of relief because my plan of escape was successful.

            I couldn’t remember when the last time I took a shower was. Most likely, that’s a sign that you need one. Since my baby boy was napping for an X amount of time, I decided that it was a decent time of day to do the job. My hair felt oily and dirty anyway. Preparing for the shower, I got myself a towel and comb. I retreated to the bathroom quietly. After all, I didn’t want to wake up Harry.

            The bathroom was a place of cleansing and imagination. Whenever I’d hop into the shower, I’d always end up thinking of the biggest things: a movie transformed through my own subconscious, the future or what we’d have for dinner. As I’d let my thinking process roll, I’d clean myself in the usual, common way despite the irritation my healing hand was experiencing. I’d shampoo my hair, scrub a little body wash on my skin and anywhere else in the matter of minutes. Most of the time, showers were just a session with myself and the odyssey that was my imagination.

Eventually, the warm waters that splattered down my back were what kept me from getting out of the shower. Five minutes would extend to a half an hour but I wouldn’t care. I ended up having a conversation with myself until a little tune popped up in my head. That tune would produce into a song. Sooner or later, I’d get the urge to sing. I couldn’t resist. In respects to Harry’s naptime, I did so softly.

            “Complicated, complicated, complicated; they said we would be complicated. Complicated, complicated they said.”

The walls of the shower assisted my vocals. A baritone melody echoed, following the lasting words I sang.

 “Oh, I should’ve known. And I said, oh, we’ll have to go back to the way that we were. Before we were us; before I was me; before we were happier than I’ve ever been, then you’ll ever see. ‘Cause that’s the way it has to be. The way it has to be.”

Although the song was slow, it felt as if I could perform in a coffee shop. It would be a nice occupation had it not been for my current career in hamburger stands. I imagined those in front of me would applaud but that was simply wishful thinking. For the moment, I felt like thanking my nonexistent audience.Then, slurring out of the sounds of splashing and the shower head’s running waters, I heard something that seemed completely out of the ordinary: clapping.

**Harry POV**

            My daddy’s performance was so astonishing; I couldn’t help but applaud him. Right outside the bathroom door, I cheered him on. I could tell that he wasn’t expecting it, not only since he left me taking a nap on the couch, but because he yelped. Louis turned quiet. I predicted it was the outcome of his embarrassment.

            “That was great, dad!” I encouraged him from the hallway. “You never told me you could sing like that!”

            “I-I didn’t know I could,” Louis mumbled over the sounds of the shower.

            Although he had managed a humming lullaby before, I was telling the truth. For an amateur singer like himself, Louis was quite impressive. If only he saw the smile on my face, he would have been convinced. I heard the running waters halt when Louis turned the shower off. The ruffling sound of the curtain drawing to the side was heard right afterwards. I didn’t have to open the door to learn that my daddy’s wash up had come to an end. Secretly, I hoped I wasn’t the one who caused it’s conclusion.

Louis opened the bathroom door with a towel at his waist and his hair a wet mess. “I thought you were napping.”

            “I was but I woke up.”

            “Of course you did,” Louis rolled his eyes at me.

It was a casual reaction to embarrassment. I took no offence from his sass. I actually thought it was kind of funny—hilariously cute, by and by. Though I couldn’t show any comical responses because I could see that he was just about ready to spank the daylights out of me if did. In order to lighten the mood, I offered a comforting beverage for my daddy.

“How about you finish up while I get the kettle boiling?’

“Aww, Haz,” Louis leaned his weight on the side of the doorframe; “You don’t have to do that.”

“I think I should. You’ve done so much for me, dad. I’d be glad to do it for you.”

Louis let out sort of a chuckle. “You wanna be a big boy for a little while?”

            “Yeah. Come on, I can get the tea ready.”

            “Alright, if you insist. Hop to it.”

            I turned away so I could start down the hall. I felt a small pat on the behind that was exerted from my daddy as a caring gesture before he returned to the bathroom. The ruffling sound of my nappy shuffled through my nether regions as I walked. Just as promised, I set the kettle on and prepared our special drink. Whilst doing so, I noticed that the outside world took a brighter turn. It had stopped raining. Something told me it was going to be a good evening for Louis and me.


	18. Mishap Masterpiece

**Harry POV**

            “Just hold still so I can finish the job,” Louis let his hand fall on my knee cap while his other grasped the shaver.

            I was in the middle of a grand piss when I felt a sudden tedious sensation in the crotch of my diaper. Based on the redness that appeared when I was changed, the diagnosis was quite clear to my daddy. A rash had formed and it was itching like crazy. Louis offered to assist the predicament by shaving the hairs off. Although I welcomed the deed, the experience was more difficult than I expected it to be.

            “I can’t help it! It tickles,” I looked up to my papa who was getting rid the hairs that had lodged into the shaver.

“Then at least try not to move too much. I don’t want to end up all the wrong places, you know?” He directed his sight over to the private parts.

            I took his words as a reason to obey. No one would want to end up with a cut on the source of manhood. I was lucky enough that not a single eczema had formed. Yet I was not so lucky to have to go through the process of shaving. At the very least, my daddy was the one to reach the hard-to-get places. A giggle would escape my lips when the razor reached close to the sensitive places. I didn’t even understand why I was laughing. There wasn’t anything funny about having a personal private shaver (until I thought about it, at least.)

            “Almost done; Spread your legs.”

            I obeyed; “Hey, daddy?”

            “Yep?”

            “Is it alright if I paint after this?”

            “I don’t see why not,” Louis smiled a smile that gave warmth to the heart.

            Having given the permission to express my sense of art, I smiled back. Louis gathered the remains of my pubic hair that were sprawled around the mat below me so he could throw it in the trash. Afterwards, he dressed me in a new nappy. My privates practically felt emptied because of the lack of usual hair. I didn’t mind the change but it was something to get used to in regards of preventing any more rashes.

            Louis helped slip my upper body through the holes of an onesie that was of the color purple. It was a cozy little outfit with snaps underneath the diaper.          I gave credit to the designers for making it practical during changes. Standing up, I directed over to the area where we kept the art supplies. Weeks back, I bought tempera paint just for the fun of it. There were these moments of inspiration that had me sit down with a brush and paper and I would go on for minutes if not hours. I enjoyed those times and, now that I had permission from my papa, I could do it again.

            I was led to the living room where I sat on the ground. My arms edged on the side of the coffee table.

            Louis kneeled next to me to express a hug. “You have fun while I go make up some lunch, OK?”

            “OK, thanks;” I said while he stood up.

            Louis left me to my artsy-fartsy inspiration. Although I was willing to have fun, my mind was suddenly blocked in a creative stanza. I decided to start simple and work my way up. The pencil I held in my hand glided across the watercolor paper in order to come up with a scene. Only I did not draw a scene at all. I made a portrait of Kitty who was lying on the couch from the previous nap I took that day. After the drawing looked suitable enough to paint, I set the tempera paint out in separate colors in order to duplicate my little stuffed kitten.

            My brush did its bidding, painting inside the lines to make the scene look neat. Orange filled in the spaces, right to the end of the tail, as I created the picture of Kitty. Dabbing two small, black circles on the head, Kitty’s dolly-eyes were revealed. Her whiskers, too, were soon formed. I was about to paint the brown stripes of fur over the orange when my hand slipped to the side. The coffee table, although durable and standing strong, could not prevent the monstrous whisk of the hand from knocking over a bottle of paint. Sadly, a sounding thud was heard as it fell. I didn’t have to look over to see that I was doomed.

            “What was that?” I heard Louis call from the kitchen.

            The childish heart within me sunk; “Uh, nothing! Everything’s fine!”

            “It doesn’t sound fine to me,” I could already hear my daddy coming closer.

            Setting my painting of Kitty aside, I took a look at the accident. Splotches of brown were scattered, slowly seeping into the rug below. I immediately grabbed the bottle of paint only to find more of what had spilled. I pitied myself for making such a mess because I knew this would be the exact reason of any punishments I would receive. Louis managed to see the result of the commotion the seconds he entered the living room.

            “What’s happened?” Louis came over to me.

            “I-I,” stuttering, I murmured, “I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

            My daddy observed the scene, letting a breath escape his mouth. He kneeled down beside me with a plain approach. At first, I thought he was going to scold me directly but he did nothing of the sort. He hugged me. That came as a shock to me. The warmth he was giving off was just as if he was expressing his usual, normal embrace we’d exchange every day. I was not sure how to respond so I hugged him back.

Pulling back, he said “Don’t you worry, Harry. Mistakes happen all the time.” Louis reacted calmly. It was the complete opposite of what I imagined would happen.

            In hopes of getting out of any clink, I repeated; “I’m sorry, daddy.” Something within me prevented me from going any further. Why I was so frightened for the future was an obvious mystery. In the end, I was simply scared of what was to come.

            Louis resolved the situation; “Hey, it’s OK, love. I’ll clean this up. You just sit in the corner for now, alright?”

            “Oh … OK;” I muttered, slowly rising up and footing away from the scene of the crime.

Surprised, I made my way to the corner of the living room. A wooden stool was placed there for disciplinary reasons. Sitting myself down, I caught a long glance at what was to be my entertainment until I was set free. The beige wall glared at me. My nerves slowly descended away. I was sort of puzzled the whole time I was in time out because I had expected more from Louis. I predicted that he would be angry. I thought severe punishment would be in order. I thought I was going to get spanked. Turns out I was wrong on so many levels. Overall, I was glad that my little mishap took a brighter turn than what I had imagined.

**Louis POV**

            I scrubbed at the rug in hopes of picking up the brown stain of the tempera paint. All that resulted in was a smear that had not exactly faded but spread. I shook my head at the mess. I was not exactly a cleaning man. In the end, another paper towel was clamped down with the weight of a winter boot. Hope was the last resort since I let the stain soak up. I left it alone to throw away what was left of the dirty, used paper towels. The sandwiches I had made were still on the kitchen counter. Based on the time the clock resembled, a whopping ten minutes had passed. I grabbed bot of the plastic plates and went to the living room.

Sitting on the couch next to Harry little stuffed kitten, I looked over to the corner of the room. Harry was obedient for the most part. Just as a good boy would, he kept his seat in the corner, quiet as can be. I was happy he obliged to my order. According to the length of time it took to handle the carpet, I figured he had more than enough time to think. Setting him free from his time out, I called out to him.

 “Harry?”

            “Yes?” Harry turned his head slightly.

            “Come over here and have a sandwich.”

My mate complied to my offer. He scuttled over to the couch, his nappy rustling on his behind. It wasn’t until I picked up Kitty when in finally caught a glimpse of his masterpiece. It was a cute little piece of artwork despite the mess that occurred moments after making it. I let Harry sit by my side.

I handed his furry friend over to him and commented, “I like your picture.”

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, hugging Kitty under his arm; “Sorry for the mess,” he repeated.

“Oh,” I waved my hand, “don’t worry about that. Let’s just eat.”

Our lunch went by quietly. Harry munched on his ham sandwich while I did the same on my turkey and cheese. Usually, if Harry and I were not talking for the moment I’d think of a variety of things. On that particular lunchtime, I thought about Harry and I being together. Sure, we live together, sleep together and take care of each other but I was analyzing the idea in a deeper perspective. I asked myself if there was more we could do together. Then I remembered the meeting I attended at work days before the weekend began. An idea sparked and I answered myself with a righteous sounding _yes_.

 “Hey,” I began, putting Harry on the spotlight, “when was the last time we went on a date?”

            Harry swallowed his bite of ham. He paused, thinking, before concluding; “I don’t know. I can’t remember.”

            I shrugged to direct the mood before I’d let him have it. “Work took up everything, huh?”

            “Appears so,” Haz raised his sandwich up to take another bite with a small sense of disbelief.

            “Well, my manager treated everyone to discounted tickets for the last game of the season next week. He gave it out to everyone at the meeting. Maybe we could do that?”

It seemed as if Harry was contemplating as he chewed. I got my answer after he swallowed the last of his lunch. “I’d like that,” he said.

            “Great, but this doesn’t make up for the mess though.” Jokingly, I looked over to the winter boot covering the paint splotches one more time.

            “I know,” Harry mumbled, sending his eyesight downward; “Sorry.”

            “No worries, dear.” My arms found their way around my boyfriend’s back. I gave him a hug and he returned the favor with a smile. “It’ll be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, last night was amazing! The concert was awesome but I ended up losing my voice, going deaf, and sitting in the car tired drunk in a parking garage for an hour. It was fun though! :D Again, thanks so much for reading. I cannot believe the stats, honestly! The next chapter involve a little something-something. *wink wink, nudge nudge* See you soon! :3


	19. Some Call It Magic

**Harry POV**

            There are times when your day does not become _your_ day. Work just happened to become quite tedious in the middle of a boring weekday. Minding the cash register can turn from a quiet standby to a conflict zone in a few seconds. A woman came in asking for loafs of bread like any costumer might order but her visit was concluded with a complaint and an argument that should have never happened. As always, the policy says that the customer is always right. To me, that woman didn’t know shit about mold and crust.

            The day rolled on, drearily. A frown was practically stuck to my face for the rest of the day. By the time I got home, I had calmed down though I could not wait to rant about the bratty customer to my boyfriend. Just as I settled down, finishing dressing myself in casual t-shirt and nappy, I heard my phone ringing. Answering it, I spoke to Louis.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey, Haz, how are you feeling?”

            “Not to good, to be honest;” I breathed out a dramatic sigh to show for it.

            “Really?” My daddy became interested. “What’s happened?”

            I contemplated whether or not it was the right time to explain everything. Assuming our call would be short, I summed it up. “Just some costumer decided to put one on me today.”

            Hearing my papa sighing on the other end, I figured that he cared for me. For once, I felt happy to know that at least somebody worried about how my day went. Louis let out a receding _aww_ before speaking again.

“Cheer up, Harry. We can’t win over everybody but I’ve got good news for you.”

“What is it?”

“Doctor called. He said your test results were pretty much healthy.”

I had completely forgotten about the checkup I had to go through a few weeks back. Louis’s burnt hand had recovered very well since that appointment but, from what I remembered, the front desk lady was not as kind as the doctor. As for what I recalled of the man who examined me, his name started with a P. I commented, saying that the news was great after all that happened that day.

Louis then hit me with something else. “By the way, I’ve got something for you!”

It was my turn to be surprised; “Really? What’d you get me?”

“You’ll find out, love; though I am going to be a little late, if that’s alright.”

He was acting on suspense again. I took a liking to his foreshadowing techniques multiple times before but there have been certain situations when he practically killed me over anticipation. Fisting up my courage, I accepted his proposal.

            “OK, OK. I’ll wait for you.”

            “Thanks, Harry. I’ll see you later.”

            “Bye,” I said; “Love you.”

            “Love you too.”

            I hung up.

**.           .           .**

            Not long after the usual afternoon health program had passed, I sat down in the living room to enjoy a little glass of milk. I used a glass instead of a bottle because I did not necessarily feel like going through all the trouble. When my daddy would return home was oblivious to me so I took my time. I finished up my glass when I heard Louis pulling up in the garage. Taking a glance at the clock, I saw that he was later than I had expected him to be. The door to the garage opened as I rinsed out my empty glass. Sure enough, it was the man I was waiting for.

            “Hey, Louis,” I greeted my daddy from the kitchen.

I noticed that he was slightly late with his response. “Hi,” Louis was quick at his word to make up for the lost seconds.

When I came around the corner to see my papa, I noticed that he was carrying a plastic bag. The mystery item he refused to tell me about over the phone was then in his possession. Although Louis had informed me that he had something for me and that he would be late, I did not know exactly where he went. The bag he carried inside appeared to be holding something long and square. For a moment, I predicted it came in a box.

            Showing my interest in it, I had to ask; “So what did you get me?”

            Louis swung the bag around himself so it hid behind his legs; “Oh, just something.”

            I coughed out a laugh, sarcastically. “Yes, but what is it?” I began to reach for the object but he kept it out of reach, directing the bag away from me.

            “Oh, no you don’t;” Louis wagged his finger at me, “It’s a surprise, silly.”

            “Come on,” I coaxed; “What do I have to do for it?”

“Well,” a grin stretched across my daddy’s face; “If you join me in the bedroom, you won’t have go into time out.”

            _Proposition; I like it._ By the tone of his voice and the deal he was implying, it meant that he was looking to have a good time with me. And by _good_ , he meant _fun._ And by _good_ and _fun_ , it meant we would do it all in the bedroom. Louis led me to the place where everything would go down. He set the bag on the nightstand and started to undress himself in his ordinary, sweaty work clothes. The only thing was that he was taking his time. His pants dropped down in slow motion and his manhood was on its way. The path was clearly marked. No doubt it was because he was in the mood to get the party started. To make sure that both of us were on the same page, I opened up my mouth to speak.

“You’re not doing what I think you’re doing, are you, papa?”

“Oh, you just wait and see.” Louis flung his shirt to the side and retreated back towards the nightstand.

My prediction was correct but not in the strictest definition. There was a box, yes, but it was not what I had expected it to be. According to the label, the item was meant for mature users only. The compartment that kept the object from damaging slid outside the box as Louis pulled at it. He held the long, bold instrument in his hands. With a firm grip, he turned around, waiting for my reaction. What he held was white with an accent of sky blue. At first, I saw it to be a microphone but, with closer observation, it looked sort of like a miniature replica of R2-D2. A black switch trailed down its length as well as a cord.

            “A …” I was almost afraid to guess, “Vibrator?”

            “Not exactly,” Louis shook his head; “It’s a massager. Hitachi Magic Wands work wonders, so I’ve heard.”

I welcomed his invitation but I was also bombarded with his sudden interest. “You’d like to try that?” I said, “Here? Now?”

“Why not? I think it’s healthy to try new things.”

Louis’s free hand found its way to my upper chest and over my shoulder. As he tried to wrap his arm around me, he stood on his tippy toes. I found it absolutely adorable but I couldn’t help but noticed that he was sending the both of us backwards. He was aiming for the bed. It wasn’t long before we took the mighty fall. The mattress wiggled below us. With a giggle, Louis was happy to have reserved his spot on top. I responded to my daddy with a grin on my face.

            Still holding up the massager, Louis asked, “Are you up for it?”

            My answer was a plain and simple. With a nod of the head, I gave my consent. “Yes.”        

            “Then take off your shirt, sweetheart. I’ll get the lube.”

            I obeyed abruptly as Louis ran off to get the necessary supplies for the amazing trip we were going to take. I waited patiently on the bed in nothing but my diaper. Of course, I wanted to look presentable for my daddy, so I lay in a position across the bed to make it look entertaining. On my side, elbow resting on the pillow and upper leg bent in an arch with my hand on my hip. Louis got a laugh out of it as soon as he walked through the door. He sat the condom and bottle of lubricant down on the bed.

“Oh, you;” my daddy joined me on the bed.

            “Oh, you,” I repeated, taking a look at his slender and adorable curves. Honestly, my mate had a figure to die for.

I got up from my position to give Louis the everyday hug he was hoping for. Our embrace lasted for a few long seconds. Louis backed away while his fingers reached for the tabs of my diaper. He undid the strips and motioned for me to hoist myself up. I obliged.

            “You won’t need your nappy for what’s next, will you, little boy?” He slid the absorbent undergarment right from under me, tossing it away and to the side.

            “Nope,” I replied, naked as a newborn. “I don’t think so.”

            “Good,” Louis gave out a warm smile.

            My papa made the first move. The tension of the moment slowed down time. My mate’s lips pressed onto mine. I returned the favor just as he was expressing his love to me. Louis’s hands found their way up to the side of my face. He caressed my cheek softly while his lips worked their magic. I took a liking to his easy startup, especially when he started to push again on my chest. Louis had me lie down on my back. The bed jiggled slightly but it did not matter then. All of my daddy’s weight shifted on top of me. His palms kept their hold on me but they migrated to the sides of my neck. Louis eased his lips over to my cheek, giving me a chance to breathe through my mouth.

            My legs were straight underneath the one who topped me. My arms found the perfect opportunity to wrap around my lover. My hands rested on the small of my boyfriend’s back, admiring his bodily form. Louis had started pecking at my cheek and then my neck, causing my head to tilt to the side. With gradual intention, Louis kissed his way down the path that was my chest and stomach area. I rested on the pillow, waiting for what my papa had planned for me.

            Eventually, my daddy gave up kissing to circle his finger around my belly button. He trailed alone the unsightly hairs and made a little poke in the center, making me laugh from the tickle. Louis’s gaze left me for only a moment so he could prepare the new toy. The cord generated its power. All he had to do was flick its switch. With an approving nod, I signaled Louis to make it work.

A quiet hum resounded from the Hitachi Magic Wand. I could hardly see the movement the massager was intended to do but I could certainly hear its effect. Louis observed my penis like a lion hunting a gazelle. It was only a matter of time before he would impale me with his hot teeth. However, he would not do so without an experiment in the prologue. The head of the Hitachi Magic Wand was white and smooth to the touch. Easing his way out of my sight, he let the massager sit right at the base of my nether regions.

The sensation presented to me was interesting and appealing. The vibration ran through my nuts and the shaft of my dick. The machinery was intended for pleasuring purposes. Louis’s previous statement was correct on a positive level. It worked wonders, even for a beginner. I released a sigh from the prolonged intendancies my daddy was giving me. Occasionally, Louis would move the massager across the sides of my manhood for a sense of variation. I took a liking to that as well.

Just a few moments passed on. The wand hummed away. My penis soon became erect which was just what my papa was waiting patiently for. Louis sat the Hitachi Magic Wand down so it would brush against at the base of my balls. My mate prepared the pending climax by dressing his manhood in a condom. Lubricant, too, was applied. Another breath escaped my mouth since I was growing more and more tedious from anticipation.

Louis reassured me, stuffing a pillow under my hips and setting the massager aside. “That’s right. Take a breather. I’ll go slowly.”

I did so with a sense of nervousness. I had agreed to his proclamation only to come this far. Louis happily reserved his spot in front of me, standing on his knees whilst searching for the right angle. The tip brushed against me just a few centimeters from its target. I prepared myself with a few relaxing breaths. Louis rested his hand on my thigh. Soon, I felt an impalement start to force through the entrance of my hole. The slippery liquid assisted the challenge. There was no going back.

Steadily, my daddy found his way inside of me. My back had arched slightly from the tightening feeling I was greeted with. The pillow helped but only a little. Louis kept his promise. He started slowly and worked his way deeper. It was easy at first, just as it should be. Then, I started to feel a rush of vibration once more. I looked down to see that the Hitachi Magic Wand was back at it again. Louis handled the toy as he worked with me simultaneously, making sure than not one or the other would fall.

Then, he rode faster.

            In a huff, blazing with warmth and a lubricated soak, the instrument glided back and forth. The exposure felt tight, causing the pleasure to accelerate to a larger extent. The eagle Kamasutra position we were in benefited the effort on both sides of the party. The mattress squeaked below us with every hump that was utilized. With my hands gripping through my curly locks and my back resting against the bed, I tried to relax and enjoy the ride.

            Louis grunted out a moan. “H-Harry,” he struggled.

            In the back of my mind, I knew I was going to be sore in the morning. Nevertheless, I replied, “Daddy.”

            That’s when it hit me. Flaring out like it was nobody’s business, cum sailed out. Excess of sticky discharge and sperm splashed against my stomach and chest. Although the pleasure was right at its mark, I was not expecting the outcome to reach so far. Louis held up quite nicely despite the sweat rolling down his brow. The pace slowed down as my daddy directed it to until he finally pulled out. The tightness then traded itself it for a clenching, sore behind. What was done was done; and we never felt better.

            Turning off the Hitachi Magic Wand, Louis sat it aside for a break. He removed his condom which also carried the remains of his manhood. I wiped off mine with a tissue from the nightstand. After throwing that away, my mate rested beside me on the bed. As the minutes passed, our exhausted breathing dismissed. When I got the chance to speak, I thanked Louis for his dedication.

 “That was nice. Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome,” he sighed.

            Since the quiet returned, I found that I was given a chance to observe my partner. I looked down, noticing that his erection was not quite done yet. This caught me by surprise because I was not quite sure if we could do one more lap before the evening died down.

I asked, “What can I do for you?” I asked.

            At first, Louis did not respond. Then, he whispered inventively; “I always loved your fingers.”

            The decision was made. Louis traded spots with me so he balanced himself on all fours. I stood behind him, witnessing the wonderful miracle that was my papa’s bottom. There was a curve to the mix, making me excited more than I had expected to be. I used the lubricant that was at my disposal. I made sure that my fingers were completely soaked so I could do what was requested of me. As I did so, Louis found the massager and tried it out for himself. One of his arms was sent below his torso. His hand directed the instrument to where it was meant to go. My daddy was ready and so was I.

            Gradualness is key. First steps matter, as always. I chose to give Louis my index finger as a starter. The lubricant made the insertion easy and smooth. I heard a sound as if my daddy had whimpered but the massager was challenging the difference. By the time I sent my index out to put in another, Louis clenched at the tightness. My fingers were long, after all, so I was expecting the same reaction. Slowly, I did my bidding as Louis did onto me. Overall, I hoped to give Louis a great impression even if it meant in the rear end.

            Louis arched his back when I went for the third round. His arms had collapsed to help him balance during his role as a sphinx. He coughed in the middle of my session of moving back and forth. Making a use out of the slobbery wetness, my fingers trailed in and out of my daddy. I could not see what had come of his erection but I was sure the Hitachi Magic Wand was assisting the matter. For the fourth and final impalement, I sent my pinky to its mark. My thumb was acted as an anchor while the rest formed into a circle in respects to Louis’s hole. My other hand wrapped around the side of his bum in order to help the effort. He enjoyed it to say the least.

            With a shaking puff of air and another groan, Louis released his cum on the bed sheets. What had become of the bed sheets was a job for the laundry to handle. I pulled back, knowing that the work was not taken for granted. My daddy mumbled out his gratitude for me. I told him it was my pleasure. A smile stretched on my face. I had realized then that I would do anything to be with him for the rest of my life (even if it meant wearing a diaper was in the mix). For the last touch of the night and as a pleasuring gesture, I kissed the cheek of his bum. Cutely, he giggled.


	20. FINAL: Be My Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T PANIC! Just read.

**Louis POV**

            As a boy, hairstyles were not my best priority. Of course, whenever there came a time when I had to dress fancy, my mum would do the work. When Harry’s hair frequently got in the way on his sight as he changed himself into his big boy pants, I suggested the brilliant idea of braiding it. I was not an expert on the subject but my baby boy welcomed the thought of it. It took a while to gain full control over brushing the soft curls. When the tangles finally subsided, Harry selected a video to view on his phone. Makeup and hair gurus saved me from learning on a difficult route but not from the embarrassment.

            I paid less time listening to the lady and focused on what she was doing at hand. My fingers wrapped the hair around the others like the girl motioned for them to be. The curls conjoined with the rest while I moved on. I worked my way around Harry’s head, from the top to the side. I screwed up once or twice and then I soon got the hang of it after fixing the sections up. Overall, I tried to make Harry’s braid a replica to what the video was showing. In the end, the French braid adorably staggered along the top of his forehead and tucked behind his ear.

            Upon entering the bathroom and spotting himself in the mirror, Harry gasped at the sight of his hairstyle.

            “Do you like it?” I asked.

            “Yeah,” Harry touched along the braid in admiration but then turned to me; “But I look like a girl.”

            In order to encourage my baby boy, I shook the thought away. “There’s nothing wrong with that,” I approached him from behind to give him a hug. I noted; “I think you look pretty!”

            A smile curled at his lips. Harry accepted my comment but his confidence did not rise to a large extent. “Thank you. I like my bangs out of the way.”

            Swaying the both of us, I gave Harry a peck on the cheek. He let out sort of a giggle then stated that it was about time we’d get going. The football game would start within the next couple of hours and we had to drive early to avoid the rush hour traffic. I had warned Harry that the covered stadium could get chilly despite the late summer warmth so we carried our light hoodies out to the car. He took his spot in shotgun. I was the one to drive. However, as soon as I handled the keys in the ignition, I remembered something very important.

            “What is it?” Harry saw me jump.

            “I forgot something,” I unbuckled my seatbelt to exit the driver’s seat. “Be right back,” I shut the car door, leaving Harry waiting alone.

            I rushed through the house only to head for the bedroom. I kept the tickets in the closet but they were not the only thing I used as an excuse to get back in the house. Slipping the passes in one pocket, I reached for the other object that was crucial for my date with my baby boy. Behind the boxes of shoes and boots, a small bag made out of parchment was found. As I recalled purchasing the Hitachi Magic Wand for some fun in the bedroom, I bought this item for a fantastic future. I handled the bag with care while I shuffled the tissue paper over for the little brown box that was hidden beneath them. Since this was to be our first date in a long while, I had to make it more than just special football game. Stuffing the box in my other jacket pocket, I committed myself with as much courage as I could muster.

            “Today will be the day,” I told myself. “Today will be the day.”

            I made it back to the garage with Harry patiently waiting for me. I sat in the driver’s seat again attempting to play it cool. Although it was quite obviously expected of him, Harry turned to me to ask what the matter was.

            “What did you forget?” Harry wondered aloud as I buckled my seatbelt.

            “Our tickets;” _Good one, Louis;_ “Now let’s roll.”

**.           .           .**

Going to work on a weekend is a pain in the ass. It’s even more of a pain in the ass when you are not allowed to park in the employee areas when you are not on shift. When it comes to sports fans or anyone with a ticket, parking is considered as the cattle-herding of automobiles. Or at least that’s what if felt like whenever the employees packed each vehicle into a specific spot. Our job was to remember where we were put. My responsibility doubled since I wanted to make this the best date ever.

            “What’s wrong?” Harry noticed my stress while we walked to the stadium gates.

            “My knees are weakening and my hands are getting sweaty. It’s like I’m going to work.”

            “No, you’re not;” harry reminded me whilst wrapping his arm over my shoulder. “Let’s just have fun, shall we?”

            “Alright, you win.” I laughed it off, putting my hands in my pockets. In one hand, I grasped our tickets. In the other, I brushed my fingers around the pending event.

            Our tickets were accepted upon meeting my coworkers at the gate. I was notified that all workers that were given discounted tickets were assigned to a specific area of seating. High above, looking over both goal lines, Harry and I would get to see everything in action plus the hanging screen. It made me happy knowing we had received enjoyable seats but then I felt a small tap on the shoulder. I turned my head to the side to see the coworker that saved me from dying of fire.

            “Louis,” the nurse tickled; “hello!”

            “Hey,” I returned the smile to act surprised but we both knew we would meet each other again.

            “How’s your hand?”

            “It’s doing well;” I showed her the results of my faded and returning layers of skin. “Fact, it’s healing up.”

            “That’s great to hear,” Teresa commented before turning her attention over to Harry; “Who’s your friend?”

            “Oh, meet Harry;” I said, “Harry, meet Teresa. She’s a nurse here.”

            “Hi,” Harry smiled whilst taking the time to shake her hand.

            “Nice to meet you,” she returned the polite gesture with a smile on her face.

            I wanted to get out of the awkward interference, so I offered a grand idea. “Anyone want a drink? I’ll buy it.”

            “No, thank you, Louis;” Teresa implied.

            “Yeah, I could use a drink,” Harry replied, giving me hope to leave sooner than later.

            “Alright, it’s coming up,” I said before swooping over to my mate for a quick warning whisper in the ear. “Watch out for the jokes. She’s full of them.”

            The nurse’s conversation with Harry easily drifted away while I made my way to the food stand. Having worked there for several months, I had grown accustomed to the crowded surroundings. Children scattering, parents rushing and fans shouting were quite common in a place like this. I paid no attention to the commotion as I headed for the place I spent most of my weekdays working.

Upon standing in line, I saw an old friend of mine that I was not expecting at all: Stan. He wore the usual working outfit that I was familiar with, not surprisingly. He assumed the position of taking orders and giving changed. I almost laughed in spite of myself. Even though the food line was not the best place to start up chatter, I greeted my friend with a sly look on my face.

“Louis?” His squinting eyes implied that he could not believe his own vision.

“Hi Stan,” was all I said.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for the game; what are you doing here?”

“I took this up as a second job. It’s killing me.”

Stan took a moment to swipe his forehead with the back of his hand. I did not blame him for trickling with sweat underneath the heat of late summer and steamy grease coverage. Besides, if I was on the other end, I’d be sweating like a madman too. Once the two sodas were served to me and I exchanged my cash, I said farewell to my friend.

“You’ll get used to it. Honestly, it becomes nothing after a while. Also, stay away from the fryer;” I waved my hand at the painful memory of the overloaded sizzling oils that cursed my palm. Grabbing the drinks, I said “I’ll catch you later, alright?”

 “Alright, enjoy the game!” Stan called out for the final time while I navigated my way towards Harry and the nurse.

**Harry POV**

            Leaving me alone with the nurse was not the most entertaining idea. The woman and I had a discussion about the violent thunderstorms that happened recently. From what I remembered, Louis and I were too busy snuggling on the couch in the dark to notice the outside world. According to the nurse, the tree in her front yard suffered through a war between bark and lightning.

“And my only question was did it make a sound.”

            Catching her subliminal pun, I acted out a laugh that (hopefully) sounded like I was truly interested on her front yard after the storm.

“Boo!” Louis called from a distance.

I jumped around to see that he had brought back the two drinks as promised. My daddy saved me from the awkwardness and notified the Teresa that we would catch up to her later. Moments later, Louis and I found our seats. A beautiful view was displayed for the two of us and the coworkers and their families. The seats that were reserved for us were placed on the end of the row. This was a pro and a con situation. I liked having a lot of room and a quick exit. I couldn’t say the same for the repeated standing to let the other fans enter the row. Louis and I gave the people space as they searched for their spots. Minutes passed onto hours. A buzzer resounded, signifying the match to start.

            The players took the field like children on a playground. The ball was kicked to and fro and the men followed it. Whenever a goal occurred, the crowd would cheer as would Louis and I. We finished our drinks halfway through the first inning. We threw them away when a break was issued because of an injured player who was sacrificed via ball to the face. The stretcher rolled him up and off of the field. Teresa was just happy she was not working that day.

            Once halftime arrived, the teams were tied despite the struggles and the loss of a successful trooper. The fans got up to indulge in some fast food or to replenish themselves in the bathroom. Louis and I stayed in our seats chatting for a little while. Not long after the weather was casted on the big screen, the loud rumbling of cheering and shouting occurred. My daddy and I turned our attention to what was going on. From what we saw, everyone was focusing on the technology that was hanging above the field.

The screen showed a collection of hearts until they separated into a section of the crowd. Two persons were shown together on the big screen in hopes of conjuring up an embrace or love connection in some form or other. It was popularly known as the kiss cam. Everyone got a kick out of seeing the persons blush their heads off before starting the big bang. I knew that it looked funny on the outside but I did not think it would be the same on the other end. I imagined for a moment how nerve-racking it would be to have your face up for everyone to see.

Two couples kissed right on the spot. One hugged it out. The embracing couple faded away to reveal another couple. Instead of a girl and a boy, the image consisted of two males. I was happy for once to have seen a change in the genders but when I looked closer, I saw my worst nightmare. The man with the braided hair in the picture was me. The one next to him was my papa.

“Oh gosh,” I frowned, looking away from the screen. Already I could feel a million eyes plastered onto us.

“Harry,” Louis said, shifting his body over.

While he reached for my hand, I tried to focus on my daddy. It could have been just an anxiety reaction but I couldn’t help but noticed that he was a little too calm for the matter. Louis stood up. Since he was holding my hand, I had no other choice but to follow him. The kiss cam was not the exact moment to put on a show but it came quite clear to me that he was planning something out.

            Louis smiled attentively; “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for the longest time.”

            His gaze never left me. I did not say anything. Whatever it was he was trying to do, I wanted it to stop immediately. Then again, I also wanted to see what he had planned. My heart pumped faster and my stomach swirled. I listened to him whilst attempting to block out the cheers and owl eyes surrounding us. Nothing would work, however. Pressure and embarrassment is not something I tend to cope with.

            “You’ve done so much for me, baby;” Louis stated, “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world and I’d like to do the same for you.”

            His words, quite loving and much admiring could not exactly heal my stress. At that moment, everything started to fall apart. Louis’s knee, although strong yet shaky at first, began to lower. He made it all the way to the ground and he left me a standing, dying mess. My daddy’s hand left me in order to reach for his pocket. He pulled out what looked to be a small, brown case. The rounded structure scared me. The hoodie I was wearing felt irritatingly hot. My braid and forehead became sticky. My hands trembled for I knew Louis’s intentions could only mean one thing. The brown box flipped open to reveal a silver band with a miniature jewel encrusted on the ring. Sweat rolled down the side of my face.

I begged internally; _please,_

            “Harry Styles,”

             _Don’t,_ I implored but it was of no use. Nothing can alter fate. What Louis said next was the last thing I wanted to hear but the only thing I wanted him to say.

            “Will you marry me?”

            The question popped. It bombarded me with such a shock that I started to feel woozy. My eyes drooped with heaviness while my ankles weakened. Fans screamed and lights beamed. The camera rolled on. My heart pumped in my throat. My stomach replaced itself with a rock. The world around me came crashing down and so did I. I heard my daddy gasping out my name and then a loud thud. The white, symmetric ceiling above me turned to black. Bedtime arrived early for me. Yet, to me, it was a sanctuary worth falling for.

**THE END**


	21. A/N: *EVIL LAUGH*

            Hey, I’d like to start off by saying I hope I didn’t cause a load of heart attacks on that last one. To answer all of your questions, no-this is not the end. There will be a sequel! That being said, I’m going to take a break for a little while to work on _Swimming with the Fishes_. As far as I’m concerned, no one likes to be left on their toes but since school is just starting up, my updates will not come as frequently. However, I will do my best for my readers.

Thank you for all of the kudos and encouraging comments! Never had I imagined that this story would become my most popular fanfic. I’ll notify you when _Padded x2_ is on the horizon. Catch you later! - Kayley


	22. A/N: Ringa Ding-Ding! The sequel is coming!

I am so excited to announce that the first chapter of _Padded x2_ is now posted for everyone to read! If you go check that out, I'd like to thank you for sticking around and I will see you guys next time! Love you, goodnight! :D


End file.
